The decaying cherry blossoms
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: HotohorixOC fan fiction. Three years prior to the summoning of Suzaku, Hotohori ended up making a political marriage with a princess of Kutou. Even though affection will turn to love, the marriage will face many difficulties due to the events around them. After all, love alone will not be able to guarantee a happy-ever-after.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** After about six years, I am writing a multi-chapter fan fictions for Fushigi Yuugi. I was reading Gben Kaiden and then replaying some part of Suzkau Ibun. As a result, I ended up rereading parts of the manga as well as my own fan fiction. I then realised that I want to re-write my story, because in my early versions, Yuri did not have much a character and romance was the main focus. I want to rewrite it into a much darker version that I hope is more realistic, with a bit more focus on character. I am still using Yuri as my OC and it will still be a HotohorixOC fan fiction. Hoewver, this fan fiction will more grimer, as it will show that love alone is not enough to fix everything. Yuri will still have much of her old characteristic, her insecurity for one._

_Basically, I have made two major changes in regard to Hotohori._

_1-during the events of the manga, he will be twenty, as I need the extra two years_

_2-Boushin will be his nephew, although he will still be Houki's son._

_Then, of course, there is the OC pairing_

_Technically, Konan is actually spelt as Kounan. But since everyone tend to just use Konan, I'll do it too._

_Once again, I'll be using songs of Fushigi Yuugi at the very front_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Fushigi Yuugi._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_"Even though I know how sad this is_  
_I keep on thinking of you_  
_Even though we cannot meet one another"_  
_~ (I should have known)_

Saihitei, the fourth emperor of Konan, was a man who had a very striking and unusual appearance. Despite being deeply burdened with the weight of ruling, his face was still unmarked by any lines. The face that he was once so vain of was still very beautiful, and his hair was still very thick.

However, that hair was no longer the raven hue that he was so proud of. Instead, it was pure white.

His beauty had always been haunting, but it was even more so due to his contradicting hair.

His hair turned pure white on the night that he learnt of his empress' death, when the messenger from Kutou threw the blood-stained _qin _to him. His eyes then become distant, as if he was seeing what no one else would see. Sometimes, it was even worse as it would seem that he did not even belong into this world.

He was standing under a cherry blossom tree and as he stretched his hand towards the falling petals, there was a very out of the world image.

There was also a deep sorrow, making the boy that would soon become a man wanting to do something. Anything.

"Ojiue, what are you doing?"

"Boushin." His uncle acknowledged with a smile. The young boy long noticed that his uncle never truly smiled the way that others would, as the smile from his uncle was always sad. "I can say the same for you. It is late and you should be sleeping."

"I was reading and I decided that it would be best for me to walk a bit before I sleep." He said honestly. He was nervous at being alone with his uncle the emperor, as the other was someone that he revered greatly. However, he was also happy at the chance of talking privately to the one that he so admired.

It was not easy to have the emperor as an uncle. He was well aware of how busy the other was, even though the other would still make sure that he spent sometimes with the boy that would one day rule.

"I am pleased at how hard you are studying but you must remember to have enough rest." Now that Saihitei was alone with a family member, his voice was very gentle.

"I will. However…shouldn't ojiue be resting too?"

At this, the other lowered his hands so that the young boy could see the petals in his hand. The cherry blossom petals with their soft pink and white that almost all called beautiful.

Then the other moved his hand so that the petals drifted to the ground. At this, Boushin could not help but to shift his gaze in order to follow the few petals. Perhaps the beauty of the cherry blossoms was in their death too, as it was not just their blooming that was admired, as it was also how the petals fall.

"Tomorrow," Saihitei said softly but very firmly. "I am going to order these cherry blossom trees to be cut down. Some would probably be re-rooted to other parts of the palace, but a lot of them…will be chopped down."

"Why?" Boushin cried out. It was not just that he found the cherry blossoms beautiful, but because this was an act that was rather out of character from his uncle. His uncle loved beauty as it was things that could cause him to smile slightly.

"A reminder that this is all worthwhile." He had told Boushin once when the other's mother placed some lilies onto his table.

"Boushin, do you know where we are? Rather, what specific part of the palace we are in?"

"The quarter of the…empress." he was nervous at this because the death of the empress was something that the emperor has yet to get over. It was almost a taboo subject.

"But what has that got to do with this?" Boushin asked. "Why are you suddenly cutting down cherry blossom tress?"

"Yuri is finally going to return to me after fifteen years. Did you not hear the news? They found her and Shinantei will let her rest here. She will rest here…so I cannot let her rest under any cherry blossoms."

Boushin has been to Kutou before and he knew that the last empress of Konan was buried there. She was once a princess from Kutou and happened to be in Kutou during the war where the two gods were summoned. That period was also when almost all of Kutou's royal family were killed due to the revolt of a general.

The empress of Konan was there too, the crime being that she was a princess of Kutou as the same time.

There was no exact grave as no one knew where exactly she was buried. However, she was in that garden filled with lilies and a pool of lotuses.

He remembered that place well as he uncle had knelt there in the middle of the night and wept.

The officials and courtiers rarely mentioned the empress- only that she seemed to have took part of the emperor with him. As he loved her so much, he refused to remarry or even have a concubine. Therefore, his heir was actually his elder brother, a brother that he has been separated from for so long. Through his father, Boushin would one day inherit the kingdom as he was the eldest son.

If the last empress had lived, then things would probably be very different.

"Does Hourengou dislike the cherry blossoms?" Boushin asked.

"She hates them." Saihitei said bluntly. "She said that they were ugly because they are flowers that are drenched with blood. She also said that admiring them is like admiring corpses that are mutilated."

"Ojiue…are you alright?" the young boy was no longer asking a question due to curiosity, but because he was actually more then a little concerned. "Would you like me to escort you back?"

"I am fine." Saihitei reassured the other, smiling gently. "I am not going mad. That was what she said to me and I had been shocked too. It was right here and I told her that there were no such things with any of the cherry blossoms in my palace."

"What did she say to you?"

"She started to laugh and cry. When she finally spoke, she said: 'Yes, because this is Konan and the cherry blossom reflects you very well. It is beautiful because it simply is. But in Kutou, our cherry blossom reflects us too well. It is beautiful because it is rotted inside. The flowers bloom at the top, but at the root are the mutilated bodies.'."

The young boy was trying to control his expression, but he must not have completely succeeded, as his uncle immediately smiled apologetically at him.

"I should not be saying these things to you." he said. "But it is just that it has been so long since I talk about her to anyone. Everyone who I can talk about her with often feels guilty at the mere mentioning of her name."

Boushin was not able to learn much of this as it was a past that those around him rarely talked about. As Saihitei said, guilt the cause.

He was aware of the war between the two now amiable nations. It was a war that resulted in the priestess of Suzaku and Seiryuu appearing. At the same time, Kutou also had an extreme civil war where one of the generals revolted.

A very large number of lives were lost, especially in Kutou. However, both kingdoms managed to climb back. Kutou even had a new ruler who managed to restore much of Kutou, even improving its relationship with the three other kingdoms. It was almost as if a fire had burnt out all the rotted root of the tree and let the new tree re-grow healthily. This man was the only survivor of the royal family of Kutou, a family that was said to live in great decadence and amorality.

Konan's loss was actually not as extreme, although there were still a few revolts within the kingdom due to the people's insecurity at what was happening. Boushin knew that his father was one of those who rebelled and it was something that his father still tormented himself over.

Konan did suffer a loss in their royal family as well: that of the empress.

"Tell me, Boushin, what do you know of my empress? Of Hourengou…of Yuri." His uncle asked, using the name that was very rarely said.

"She was a princess from Kutou She…"

Due to the tension Konan faced with Kutou as well as the problem within the kingdom, along with the fact that she has yet to bear a child, their own empress was forced to return to Kutou for a while.

"The emperor said goodbye to the empress at the gate of the palace, but the husband actually said goodbye to his wife here. That person…" at this, tears began to fall, yet it was a weeping without any sound. It was simply tears that had to fall. "She laughed and told me that she will be back very soon, and she will wait for me to finish court here. However…"

The other died alone, under another cherry blossom far away.

At that moment, the boy understood the burden that he would one day receive. Regardless of what one felt as a person, they must remain as the emperor. They must continue to do all that they could for the kingdom even if they were barely able to hold themselves together.

The cherry blossoms would be cut down as that was the only thing that Saihitei could do for his dead empress.

"Perhaps," Saihitei suddenly said and his voice was broken. "I am like that cherry blossom that she hates so much. Deep down, I am already in pieces."

The man that stood beside him was no longer the regal emperor whose words were obeyed without any question, nor was he the kind and patient uncle who praised and guided the boy in his learning. He was not even the man who admired any beauty and frowned at what he perceived as extremely distorted, as well as the man who was forced to carry so many burdens.

Boushin saw a man that was simply tired, a man that was waiting for it all to end.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** I do have a tendency of starting a story with a prologue that is set many years after the actual event of the story (as I did in my Final Fantasy XII fan fiction. It is because I like the idea of creating a scene and I hope to make the reader wonder: how did things get to this? And then move back in time to take the readers to the events that cause the story to end up like that. The other reason is that I tend to do this for stories with character deaths. I guess I want to make what happens clear._

_I hope that some of my readers have actually read my previous Fushigi Yuugi fan fiction, although you would probably find that this is very different from my original story. Yuri is the same OC although she is now a princess of Kutou and this will have a huge effect on them. However, her personality will still be fairly similar, although one of the things that I am trying to do is to give her more character._

_First of all, Yuri is a princess of Kutou and I guess I want to talk about Kutou a bit more. Since the emperor seems to be living in decadence, I feel that this would have an effect on the rest of his court (which we will see in the next chapter). The result is that it will make the story much darker._

_As I mentioned, Boushin would be Hotohori's nephew, he will be the son of Houki and Tendou. I don't think that is going to be a big surprise, so I think it is alright to reveal it here._

_In Ancient China (and Fushigi Yuugi seemed to have done this), the emperor and empress often have a title. Saihitei is Hotohori's title and the reason that I did not use Hotohori is because I want to show how he is alone, as he is only addressed by his title._

_Shinantei is the current and new emperor of Kutou. Hourengou is Yuri's title as the empress (I changed her title since Houki will be coming out). To be honest, I think if I had known more about Houki when I first read the manga, I might be doing HotohorixHouki fan fictions now. Basically, 'tei' means emperor, and 'gou' means empress. Although someties Koutei and Kougou are used, as emperor and empress have two letters in them._

_At one stage, this word 'qin' is used. Qin is "琴", a prestigious instrument in Chinese history. Yuri will actually play it (since she is a princess, I think given her this is not over the top)._

_Finally, an idea that I am trying to do is to associate the cherry blossom/sakura in a negative way. I just want to try doing it._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Yuri and some of her family are going to come out. Yuri and her sisters will be addressed by their title with this honorific attached- 'teiki'. __Teiki is basically "__帝姬" in Japanese. __Teiki is actually a title that was used to address a certain emperor of Song's daughter. The emperor in question is "Song Huizong" and he is regarded as quite an infamous emperor in Chinese history. __He is said to be a very talented artist, but a very lousy emperor, and he actually lived in a very extravagant way and a lot historians believe that he directly caused the first half of the empire to collapse. __He also had a very large number of concubines and daughters, which is what I portrayed Kutou's emperor as being like. His daughters bear the title of Teiki and a lot of them come to a tragic end. If you are interested, then go and read "__Jingkang Incident" on Wikipedia. __I decided to use this for Yuri's family as it seems oddly suitable. I use a hyphen for their name because teiki is just such a long title._

* * *

**_Chapter_****_ One_**

_"I was searching for the purpose of my life on that day  
I know you, our hearts were looking at the same light  
~ (eternal flower)_

A treaty was going to be signed between Kutou and Konan. This treaty was rather special as it was proposing a marriage between the emperor of Konan and a princess of Kutou. This was not for the purpose of creating an alliance, but to maintain peace for a brief period of time.

This was something that Konan has desperate need of. Not only was the country smaller then the rest, it also lacked the direction protection of the gods, unlike Hokkan and Sairou. To make it worse, it was a country with great natural resources.

The young emperor raised the curtain of the vehicle to allow himself a better look of the country that threatened them so. He could not help but to feel that it was extremely ironic that his people has decided to have this agreement with Kutou, as it was a kingdom that was the direct opposite of them.

Out of the fear at being overthrown, Kutou built the most impressive army in the universe of the four gods. Konan feared the same thing, so they emphasized on the importance of being bureaucratic officials, making enlisting in the army the lesser preferable choice.

After all, both ruling families gained their current position that way. His great-grandfather had overthrown the previous ruling family in Konan. Of course, it was for the good of the people since the other family had ended up being tyrants. However, it seemed that once someone had power, it was very hard to let it go.

He could understand without really understanding.

"Your majesty, the marriage is very important for Konan." His chancellor told him. "Regardless of what the princess will look like, you must marry her."

"You speak as if I am still a child." He said calmly. "I understand my duties too well."

"But she should be rather pleasant looking." Another advisor said. "After all, the late Senyougou was said to be very beautiful."

"Tell me all that you know about the one I will marry." Hotohori said as he let the curtain fall back. "All that you have told me is that she will be a daughter of the Emperor of Kutou."

"It is because this is all that we know. We are not even certain of who you will be marrying." The chancellor said honestly. "You will definitely be marrying one of the princesses borne from the Empress, but we do not know which one. We know very little of the royal family, and a lot of these that we hear are actually rumours. All that we can say for certain is that the Emperor of Kutou has a very large amount of children."

* * *

The two emperors were to converse in a private room with only a few of their officials. Hotohori had his chancellor and another advisor, while the other was accompanied by a chancellor along with someone that was probably a general.

Hotohori was one who admired and appreciated beauty, but for the first time in his life, he saw something that was beautiful, as well as something that he did not want to look at. There was something very unsettling about the other's beauty.

The other's complexion was rather unusual- that certain shade of hair and eyes.

"This is Nakako, one who will soon be the main general." Fukokutei said, seeing the other's look.

"…it is true then." Hotohori said. "That you have members of the Hin tribe in your service."

"In Kutou, we value skills, regardless of their origin." The other emperor said. "A lot of my men are from the twenty four smaller kingdoms."

The two were both emperors, yet they were completely different. Fukokutei was a man in his late middle age, having ruled his kingdom for more then two decades. A great contrast to the young man who was not even out of his teens, and whose rule was just a bit more then two years. As to be expected of the emperor who had the large army, Fukokutei still has the bearing of being a warrior from his younger days, when he personally expanded part of Kutou. This was something that was fading due to his current excess way of living, but for now, it was still there.

Hotohori, Saihitei, was very different. Even though the young man was a very skilled swordsman, he looked very delicate, almost fragile. Like his counterpart, this was something that would alter as his time on the throne increase. Right now, however, he was still a young man who was not fully certain and used to the role he was forced into.

"I offer you a choice, Saihitei. I have two daughters that you can choose from." The Emperor of Kutou said easily and he then nodded to his chancellor, indicating that the other would finish.

"Shukushun-teiki is his majesty's second daughter with the Empress and she is twenty one years of age." The chancellor began monotonically. "She is recently widowed from her marriage with a second cousin. The other is Ranhin-teiki, the Emperor's youngest daughter with the late Empress. She is seventeen years old, I believe that is the same age as you, Saihitei."

"Either one is fine but I will warn you, my youngest daughter is very much like her mother." Fukokutei said with a sneer.

"What do you mean?" Hotohori began while his officials whispered: "Your majesty, we will explain it to you soon."

"It seems that your men will have you plunge your hand into a pot without telling you that it is burning." Fukokutei laughed as he raised his glass. The elder emperor had been drinking a fairly large amount, but the man did not seem drunk at all. "I have heard rumour about the new Emperor of Konan being a puppet emperor but I naturally thought that this was just a rumour."

"How dare – " both Hotohori's advisors yelled out, but he actually held up a hand to silence them.

"It is true that my early years of rule were much influenced by my mother." he acknowledged steadily. "However, I was only a little more then a child and is it not natural for a child to listen to the advice of his elders? I am sure that your children are the same too. Do you not wish for them to be so too?"

"Your question is actually better then what you would think." Fukokutei said with a chuckle. "I will answer your earlier question then. My Empress, Senyou, was executed by me about a decade ago for immodesty. Our youngest daughter is too much like her."

"And you will offer our Emperor this?" Hotohori's chancellor said angrily.

"She hasn't done anything yet. She is, for however that is worth, still a virgin. However, I have no doubt that she will easily end up causing trouble the way that her mother did." Fukokutei said before his expression darkened again. "Yes, she is too much like her mother."

"What of your other daughter Shukushun-teiki?" Hotohori asked.

"She is a very different child from my youngest daughter." The other said. "She is much more pleasing. However, she is recently widowed and is a bit older then you. As I said, either is fine."

"I will speak to them and decide who will be my empress." Hotohori announced. Even though he has yet to be a seasoned politician, he already knew that one should never take things at face value, or agree to something without seeing it for themselves.

Even though the other's earlier words about him were bordering to being openly rude, Hotohori felt that he was not able to be upset as there were too many elements of truth in them.

A puppet? That was a fairly accurate description.

* * *

The imperial harem of Kutou was very large, as the amount of titled concubines that the emperor had was almost a three digit number. For a large number of men in this world, being here would almost be a fantasy coming true. For Hotohori, however, all he felt was apprehension.

He liked having people praising his appearance but he was not fully comfortable with the way that some of these women were looking at him. It was beyond appreciation of beauty, but a hunger.

He was being guided by a single maid since it would be too much for his officials to enter here. He felt a bit uneasy at being alone because he did not think that this maid would be able to help him much if something actually happened. Subconsciously, he found his hand resting onto his sword.

At the same time, this made him realise that regardless of what power one might be born with, when they were alone, that power might easily be taken away.

"Oh, are you the Emperor of Konan?" the woman who suddenly grabbed him was dressed extremely extravagantly, as well as having a headdress that only someone with a high enough rank could have. Therefore, he presumed that she would either be one of the titled concubines, or one of the emperor's numerous daughters. Judging by her age, she cannot be one of his possible brides.

Either way, she should not be touching him like this.

"You really are beautiful, almost like a doll. You are a bit young, but that does not matter." The woman continued as she cupped his face. "If you spend the night with me…"

"You are one that either belongs to Fukokutei or your husband." He said steadily as he stepped back. The woman was beautiful yes, but her actions made him unable to appreciate her beauty.

"Neither my father or my husband will mind. It simply seems such a shame to waste this opportunity."

"Who are you?" he asked her, dodging the hand that was going to caress his face.

"I am Rakuyou-teiki, the eldest daughter of the Emperor with his Empress." the princes began, but she was then interrupted by another.

"A married woman too. Surely a married woman should behave with more decorum, Rakuyou-aneue."

This was one of the two that he might be marrying and she seemed rather similar to his sister in many ways. Like the other, she immediately grabbed hold of him.

"So…you are the one that father said might be my second husband." The younger of the two princesses said. "I had someone else in mind but I think marrying you might actually be quite good too."

"Such a devout wife." The elder princess sneered. "A wife who barely mourns for the first husband."

"As opposed to a marry woman who openly asks her brother-in-law to sleep with him?"

Hotohori has heard about how the Emperor of Kutou's behaviour has caused the rest of his court and even family to live in a rather loose way, but he did not expect it to be this bad.

Yet the other kingdom was still very powerful.

"I am also here to see Ranhin-teiki." Hotohori said, attempting to end the sisters' bickering, as he truly did not wish to hear anymore.

At the mentioning of this name, the two princesses both rolled their eyes, united due to someone that they disliked more then each other.

"Yes, Ranhin, our youngest sister. Your other possible bride." Shukushun-teiki said as she looped her arm around his, while her sister did the same with his other arm. "Maybe you will like her, since you seem to want a virginal bride and a meek wife."

"Oh, but Ranhin is very proud of that. She thinks that her virginity makes her above us all." Rakuyou-teiki said scornfully. "That promise of being chaste to that woman who slept with half of the court."

Hotohori was actually hoping that the other princess was going to be very different as he did not want to marry the woman that he just met. He was actually willing to accept an ugly bride. After all, one who was ugly on the outside was still much better then one who was ugly on the inside.

"We actually have another sister, but she is a nun in a temple in Sairou." Rakuyou-teiki said. "To think that one of us will actually abandon all this to some temple!"

"Ranhin is over there." Shukushou-teiki interrupted. "She is not as stupid as Kanjin since she did not join the other, but in a way she is worse."

The youngest princess of the Emperor and Empress was sitting outside with a qin and all her attention seemed to be given to the instrument. Like the others, she was dressed in that very extravagant way that he was starting to regard as being gaudy. However, when she turned to him, he actually found himself smiling, as he was sure that this princess was very different from the two sisters that he has already met.

"You are…Saihitei." She whispered her hand stopped their strumming of the instrument. I did not think that you would be like this…that you would be so beautiful."

Unlike her sisters, her reaction was to blush.

"Ranhin, stop playing that hopeless and innocent act." Shukushun-teiki said as she went to stand beside the other, which then allowed Hotohori to compare the two sisters. "Just because you haven't sleep with anyone, that does not make you better then all of us."

"I do not think that." The young girl immediately protested. "It even seems to be the opposite. Just because I have yet to sleep with any man, it does not mean that I am worse then you or Rakuyou-aneue."

"But you do think yourself better then us, Ranhin." The eldest sister said with a sneer. "You think that the rest of us live in decadence and amorality and you secretly congratulate yourself on being better. And the most stupid thing is that this is because of that ridiculous promise you made to our mother. The truth is that she was not someone who could lecture us on any of this, as she basically slept with half the court."

"Do not speak of her that way." Ranhin said angrily. "Regardless of what she did, she was our mother and she did not deserve the fate that our father gave her."

"There you go, Saihitei, this is our youngest sister." Rakuyou-teiki said. "Not only does she think she is above us all, she can barely see. I do wonder why she did not join our sister in her temple."

Hotohori knew that regardless of what he feels, he had to marry one of the princesses. Despite what he had been told by the father, he thought that the immodest daughter was actually the complete opposite. It seemed that she was the only one who was not living in that extreme decadence as what has happened to Kutou's court.

It was not that he wanted extreme modesty, but he knew that he could not accept the loose sexuality that seemed to be acceptable and practised by the two others. Nor only did he personally regard this as being wrong, it was also something that an empress was not able to have.

"If you want to choose my boring sister then do so." Shukushun-teiki said as she walked passed Hotohori, but she actually allowed herself to lean against him, letting her finger touch him. "But I warn you, she is very dull. If you wish to enjoy yourself one more time…"

"Marrying Ranhin will bring you very little advantage." Rakuyou-teiki said and she too, was leaning against him. "My father dislikes her and he is only too happy to get rid of her. If you are smart then you will marry my other sister. You will also be earning my favours because you will be getting rid of her for me."

"I presume that you two are competing for your father's favour. However, by marrying Shukushun-teiki, she will be leaving here and her influence with your father will lessen." He began, carefully removing her hand from his body. "There is even a chance that she would bring Konan more danger due to you."

The eldest princess started to laugh and she actually embraced him and it was almost as if she was going to kiss him. However, what she did was whispering right into his ears.

"Not a little boy after all." She said with a laugh. "If you want to enjoy yourself then come and find me. No one will dare to say anything at what I do here."

Then she was gone, leaving him with the woman that he has decided to accept. Throughout the conversation, the other had been looking at his direction, yet the alarming thing was that her eyes remained very dull. Unlike her sister's, she seemed to be in a state of resignation. The only time that she showed any expression had been when her sisters first mentioned the empress, and when she first saw him.

"Ranhin-teiki," he began as he walked to stand right beside her. "You know why I am here."

"Do your regret it?" She asked instead, her hand hovering over her instrument briefly before she shook her head. "As you can see…whatever you have heard about the royal family of Kutou is true. No, it is likely that what you hear is merely the surface. We all live in this state of decadence, we are even proud of this."

"You are not, Ranhin-teiki." he reasoned.

"Not in that way, but I am no better then my two sisters." She said. "After all, I wish to marry you for my own selfish reason."

"To be the Empress of Konan? That is a normal enough reaction."

"No. I just want to get out of here. I would agree to be your wife even if you are a farmer." She said softly. "My other reason is because my father is thinking of marrying me to Nakago and I do not want that. Because of that, I was going to beg you to choose me, as well as revealing Shukushun-aneue's secrets."

"What made you change your mind?" he asked. "Also, are you so averse to marry the general that you would marry any other man?"

"…he scares me." She said simply, and that brief sentence was enough to convey the dept of her fear. "As for the other part of the question…it is because I realised that I do not want to be chose by you due to such a way."

Hotohori took her hand and he raised it to his lips, and the expression in the young girls' eyes was one of wonder. It was not because a man was performing such an intimate action with her, but because someone was being gentle to her.

He could understand, as he would feel that same surprise.

"Will you come to Konan with me and be my empress, Ranhin-teiki?" he said softly.

"Yes. However, you should understand that I would have said yes to any one's proposal, as I want to leave here so much." She whispered. "Are you sure, Saihitei? I know that choosing me is better then you choosing my sister, but that is the only thing that I can say for myself."

"I believe that I made the right choice, as I believe that you are free from all this." Hotohori said before he leant forward. "You will be my wife. I admit that this is probably not either of our ideal marriage, but I desire to love my wife."

"I…I will do all that I can." She promised. "You are a very kind man so I believe that I will be able to love you."

Without understanding why, he actually smiled. He then kissed her on the lips, a right that a future husband could perform. The kiss actually surprised him, because it was very pleasant.

That was their first meeting, in the garden of the imperial harem of Kutou, the garden filled with cherry blossoms.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**_ That is the official first chapter. First of all, Yuri's family is going to be a mouthful. In addition to her sisters, she also have four brothers, which will probably make an appearance later. __For now, this is a list of who is who._

_Fukokutei:__ her father, the Emperor of Kutou_

_Senyougou: her mother, the late empress of Kutou._

_Rakuyou-teiki__: her eldest sister, who is married_

_Shukushun-teiki__: her second sister, who was recently widowed_

_Kanjin-teiki__: her third sister that became a nun_

_Ranhin-teiki__: Yuri's formal name_

_As you can notice, her family actually address one another by their title and I did this to show that this is a family that is not close with one another. __If any one is curious, I actually have kanji/Chinese version of their names if any one is interested_

_Hotohori is the fourth emperor of Konan and I have always thought that this is quite strange, because Konan was already Konan during the Genbu Kaiden time frame, and it was already doing very well. However, I am pretty sure that Hotohori's family did not stretch two hundred years between three generations. When I was playing Suzaku Ibu, I then had this idea. I had the idea that maybe their family actually overthrew a previous kingdom and then established their rule. __This actually happened a lot in Chinese history, although they tend to change the name of the kingdom too. __A lot of what happened is based on the Song dynasty. __The Song dynasty is sometimes described as the Chinese renaissance, as that was when a lot of art and culture flourished. __However, because of this, the army was regarded as a less prestigious job and the army was quite weak._

_Yuri's father come out and he is that same corrupted Emperor of Kutou that we see in the manga. However, I feel that he might not have always been like that. Perhaps there was a time when he was still quite capable, before he became completely weakened by the way that he lived. __As I have said before, I want to show the court of Kutou as one of decadence. __Yuri's two sisters were acting like that because they know that they can get away with it. __There is a double standard in court. If the emperor doesn't mind you doing that then it is alright. __Yuri will explain how she is different later on, but she has a good reason._

_The imperial harem is actually a very bitch__y place throughout Chinese history and I thought that Fushigi Yuugi really diluted it. Therefore, Yuri would have had a hard childhood, as she was not someone that her father like_

_Finally, the relationship between Yuri and Hotohori. It will become love soon, but not yet. Hotohori had to marry due to the treaty and because he is a very nice and kind person, he decided to make the best of it. However, his ideal is probably still the Suzaku no miko right now. As for Yuri, as she said it herself, she hates her current situation, so she just wants to get out of here._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter_****_ Two_**

_"The foreign lullaby you sing to yourself…  
I thought I could hear its sweet, sad melody."  
~ (If you smile) _

Hotohori picking Ranhin-teiki to be his bride was not really surprising at all. It was natural that he would wish to marry the princess who was closer to him in age.

What followed was oddly simple- he announced this to the father with his future bride right beside him. She actually kept her head bowed until she was specifically asked to speak.

"Take her with you then, Saihitei." Fukokutei said. "The rest of her stuff will be sent to you."

Hotohori felt a bit sad on her behalf, but what he saw was not strange at all. After all, that was how his own father viewed his own children. It would naturally be more extreme for someone like Fukokutei who had an extremely large number of children.

The wedding would also be quite brief since the purpose was to secure what was not even an alliance. He was sure that this would only be a temporary truce. Even if he married the favoured daughter, things would be very similar. After all, the other would probably just make sure that his daughter was alright before he attacked.

"So you will be the empress of Konan." Fukokutei said to his youngest daughter that was borne from him and his empress. "I must admit that this is more then a little surprising. It seems that your attempt of being chaste ended up saving you. Your mother would probably be laughing if she could see this."

"Fukoku-chichiue, why did you accept Saihitei's choice so easily?" Ranhin-teiki asked instead, and her future husband noticed how her body became tense due to the mere mentioning of her mother. "I thought that you wanted Shukushun-aneue to make a grand marriage."

"I gave my word that Saihitei may choose who he wishes and I will keep my word. As for Shukushun, she will be marrying Nakago."

"Nakago? You are letting Shukushun-aneue marry him?" she examined. "This man of the Hin tribe…that man who you…"

"Yes, Ranhin, go on." Fukokutei said, and his words were suddenly very chilling and they actually caused Ranhin to stop halfway.

"I mean…she will be marrying beneath her status." Ranhin-teiki said, although this was clearly not what she originally had in mind.

Meanwhile, Hotohori realised that he actually felt rather undignified on her behalf. After all, the exact same thing can be said for her, as she and her full blooded sister should have the same status.

"Nakago will be the main general and it is fitting that he should have a daughter of mine as his bride. It seems that Shukushun desires this too."

"…is that so?" Ranhin-teiki whispered and Hotohori noticed that she was actually filled with apprehension as this. However, she did not say anything. Instead, she bowed to her father respectfully, saying the words that a daughter departing for marriage would.

"By the way, Ranhin," Fukokutei suddenly said when his daughter was back to the side of her future husband. "Do you want that cherry blossom as your dowry?"

Her eyes were dull, but that sentence caused them to be filled with rage and she even lounged forward. Out of instinct, Hotohori grabbed her, alarmed at what she might do.

"How can you say this!" the young princess screamed out. "She did not deserve that fact!"

"I wish you luck with your empress, Saihitei." Fukokutei said as he raised his goblet to the other emperor. "I hope that your empress will be rather different from mine."

"Even though you are my father and the Emperor of Kutou, I will never forgive you!" Ranhin-teiki cursed, her words spat out. However, this merely made the other laugh.

"And can you ever do, Ranhin?" he said cruelly. "You should just be grateful that she is under the cherry blossom herself. No, not by herself. She certainly has a lot of company, just as she had to have their company when living."

"…why did you keep me in the palace then?" Ranhin-teiki hissed. "Since my appearance kept on making you think of her!"

"It is simply because I could not be bothered to get rid of you." her father said before he turned to his son-in-law. "Stay out of this, Saihitei. This is a matter between my daughter and I."

"Yes, he is right." Ranhin-teiki said. She then bowed to her father again and unlike before, her words were very calm. "Goodbye, Fukoku-chichiue. Ranhin is leaving. From today, I will cease to be a princess of Kutou and I do not think that I will ever come back to Kutou. From now on, I will be the Empress of Konan and I will live for Konan and Saihitei."

"That pair of eyes…" unlike before, her father's eyes were no longer mocking. "They were just like that on that day, when you told me that you would live no matter what due to your mother, that you would keep the promise she made you swore. Perhaps…perhaps you can be an empress after all."

* * *

The wedding would be held in Konan and it would take place soon after their return. After all, the arrangement has been made since it was not really as if they would have a choice. This was a term of the treaty. The truth was that he was not even sure why the other country decided to include this term.

To control Konan? To see how far Konan would bend their knees?

However, his future wife was not to be blamed at all. If anything, she was in a worse state then him. After all, he could just ignore her if he really did dislike her. But she would be subjected to her husband's mercy.

The princess sat across him in the sedan. Initially, his officials had protested at him being alone with her. Perhaps it was because of all that he saw in Kutou, as well as what Ranhin-teiki had been subjected to, or maybe it was because he had to bear all of this and it was too much for a young man that was only seventeen years old.

"She will not harm me and even if she does, do you think that I am unable to stop her? Or," he said coldly, "Would you have soldiers stationed in our chamber on our wedding night?"

Ranhin-teiki was holding onto her qin. Rather, she was clutching onto it. This was actually the only one of her possessions that she took. She showed no concern at anything else at all.

Once again, he thought that he could understand her actions. These things were given to them due to their position, that was all.

Initially, she had been looking at the scenery outside, which meant that the silence was not uncomfortable. It seemed that despite all that she said, she still had some attachment in regard to the country that she was from.

However, she eventually leant back. She simply clutched to her qin and gazed forward without making any eye contact with him.

He had been using that time to look at her. Appearance-wise, she was pleasant enough. However, she was so quiet that it was a bit unsettling. It was almost as if she was like a doll.

Despite being able to easily carry on a conversation in regard to history, literature and even certain politics, Hotohori found himself tongue-tied. What should he say to her? This woman who was going to marry him due to an order.

Yet he felt that he had to say something.

"Ranhin-teiki, what is your name?" he finally realised. "Since we are to marry, I think we should use each other's name instead of title."

"Yuri." She said quietly. "I know yours, it is Hotohori-sama."

"No." his denial actually caused her to finally look at him. "Hotohori is my name, but I do not want you to add the 'sama' behind it. We are going to be married, after all."

"Is it because no one ever calls you that alone…Hotohori?"

"How do you know?" he asked, surprised at how she immediately worked out the real reason, something that no one has yet to comprehend.

"Ever since my mother died, no one has ever called me Yuri." She said. "If anyone addresses me, it will be Ranhin-teiki, my title."

Other members of her family called her this too, as they simply just saw her as being an object.

'No, it is much more." She continued. "Since my mother died…hardly anyone would talk to me. Therefore…I don't really know how to talk anymore, I think I only know how to answer. Please pardon me, Hotohori, as I am a very dull person."

"Don't be. It is not your fault." He assured her. "Yuri, I wish to ask you…questions about your family."

A nod was given and even though he was tempted to ask her to say yes or no out aloud, he was patient. A bird in the cage no longer knew how to fly despite still having its wings. This was because it has not used them for such a long time that it forgotten how to use it.

"Has Kutou always been like that?"

"For as long as I can remember." Yuri began. "I…I heard that things were already rather…decadent when my grandfather ruled, but I think my father made it worse. To tell the truth, my mother set a very bad example as the Empress too."

"Your mother…can I ask you about what happened to her?" Because it was clear that her mother's death was still having a direct effect on Yuri. "And the promise that you made."

"If you wish to know then I will tell you, but why do you want to know?"

"Because she is very important to you."

A long silence followed and he was going to apologise for being so presumptuous when she spoke.

"My mother was my father's wife when he was just the prince." She began. "I don't think that their marriage was very happy, but I do not think that it was so bad. After all, my father did not take another concubine while my mother was faithful to him. However, my father ended up being the Emperor due to the death of his elder brothers and somehow…things started to go wrong. Maybe it was because he can suddenly do whatever he wants.

"You have seen what his harem is like. My mother…I think she did what she did out of spite, because I do not think that she loved my father. Likewise, I think my father knew, and the reason that he had enough was because she went too far. He felt that he was a laughingstock due to her. That was what offended him the most.

"My mother…I love her but I don't really understand her. I think she realised that this state of decadence is too much and so she tried to make sure that her youngest children were different. As you have heard, Kanjin-aneue ended up being a nun, as she was always very religious. As for me…she made me promise that I would only sleep with my husband."

"Was she…unjustly executed?"

Her lips parted but no words came out. When she finally spoke, she was looking at her qin.

"I wish I can say yes. The truth is that even though my mother tried to make sure that her three youngest children did not behave so, she still behaved very wildly. Execution was harsh but he would not be the first emperor to do so. A kind man like you would probably just divorce or imprison an adulterous empress, but many others would have done what my father did. She…she was a selfish and even loose woman, but I loved her. Because she was my mother, and because she was the only that truly loved me.

"My father…what I really resent him for is how cruelly he ordered her death to be." Tears were falling and she made no move to wipe them, knowing that they would not stop. "And I…I was there."

She felt her chins being tilted up and he was then wiping her face with the inner sleeves of her robe.

"I am sorry for asking you this." he said gently.

"No…you deserved to know. After all, you will be my husband. This…this is what happened." She said, leaning back as she was still not quite comfortable with being touched by another. "But that is why…that is why I wanted to leave Kutou so desperately. My father dislikes me and he killed my mother so cruelly. As for my siblings…I don't even know most of them, but those who are my half-siblings mainly dislike me due to me being the empress' child. As for my full-blooded siblings…it is best to not mention them."

"I am like that too." He said as he reached out his hand as her face was still tearstained. At this, she immediately tensed, although she did not lean back.

"Yuri, I will not do anything to you." he said gently.

"I know that you won't." she said. "I do trust you. After all, these things which I told you are things that I have never told anyone else before."

He reached out again and this time, he touched her check gently.

"Yuri, you will be my wife but I do not wish to force you to do anything." He assured her again. "Therefore, if you wish to wait a bit before you perform your duties…"

"You will be my husband. I accept this. I am even happy at being able to have such a kind husband. I only…I only have one question, Hotohori. Do you have any concubines?"

"You are the only one, Yuri, and you will be the only one. Just as you had been honest with me, I will do so in return. I did hope to make another into my wife. However, I will do all that I can to be a good husband to you."

"Why are you not married to her then? You are the emperor, surely you can have anyone that you wish."

"Perhaps, but not a dream. That was my bride. A story that is not even real." He chuckled. "How could I marry someone that might not even exist?"

"Do you regret coming to Kutou?" she asked again.

He shook his head immediately and he was a bit surprised at the fact that was not a lie. It was partly because he knew that his initial dreams were just a foolish dream, but it was also because he felt that this woman and he could have a happy marriage.

He did not really understand love, but he knew what affection was like, and this seemed to be something that could be present between them.

This girl was someone like him and he believed that they could help each other.

"I find it hard to believe that you will not have any concubines, although I am certainly very glad of this." Yuri said with a shy smile. "I am glad at what I left behind."

"I remember what it was like too." He agreed. "That is why I decided that I would only have one empress."

* * *

On their way, they decided that they had shared enough of the grim aspect of their past, and so were talking of the lighter things. Of course, it would be necessary for them to talk of the more serious issues later, but to talk so much of it at one go was asking too much.

Especially when both of them were barely adults.

They talked of poetries and when he saw that she was feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything, he would take over the talking by telling her about Konan. The result was that it was actually a very pleasant trip that did not seem as long as it had been.

Eventually, she fell asleep. As he looked at her, he could not help but to feel pity at all that she would have had to endure.

She was to be his wife and he desired to protect her.

"Yuri, we are almost there." he said as he gently shook her awake. Her initial reaction was actually one of fear, but upon recognising him, she actually smiled.

"This is Konan, my kingdom." He told her proudly as he raised the curtains for her.

"I think…" She said slowly. "I will like it here."

However, there was one thing that she would definitely not like.

The garden of the empress' quarter was filled with cherry blossoms. She did not say anything, but the look of bitterness was enough.

"Why do you dislike the cherry blossoms so much?" he asked.

"…because my mother died under one."

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" he asked and he was very surprised at how he said this without thinking of the consequences. "I prefer not to, but if you really loath them…"

"I can live with it. The fact that you would do it if I ask is enough." She said with a true smile.

"This is Ranhin-teiki." He said to the waiting maids. "From now on, she will be your mistress. With the exception of my orders, what she desires would be law here."

She was sure that this would be followed by his departure. He surprised her by dismissing the maids instead.

"I will not do anything." Was his immediate assurance when she realised that they were now alone again. "I merely wish to be in your company a bit longer."

He did not desire to go back to all the work that was waiting for him- the negotiations and treaties that were never straightforward. Nor did he wish to resume being the emperor just yet.

That was right, he realised, he was not really being an emperor with Yuri. Instead, he was just being a man who was meeting his wife for the first time. Rather, he stopped being the emperor with her.

"I would like to hear your qin." He said. "I learnt a little during my childhood but I never quite mastered it."

"I would be honoured and happy to play for you." she smiled and she then began to play while he just sat across her.

When they first met, she was playing her qin, but he did not give much though about it. Now that they were alone, he found himself giving all his attention to it.

The music, however, came to a sudden stop. Instead of having the notes fading and transferring to another note, the music ended sharply due to her pressing her hands on the string.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked. "It is beautiful."

"Do you really think so?" She said softly, her hands still halting any possible music. "When I was playing…you seem to be in pain."

"Please play your qin again." He said instead. "I wish to know why you would think so."

She hesitated and this caused him to say the following very sincerely. "I truly find your playing beautiful, and I really enjoyed listening to it. Therefore, I wish to know why you would think that I am in pain when I listen to it."

Her fingers began their movement again while her eyes looked away from him by focusing on the instrument although this was not necessary for a player of her skill. At this, he almost wanted to ask whether he really looked so extreme that she would rather avert her gaze.

The music was beautiful and the qin was also of an excellent quality, while the player was very skilled.

Yet she was right. There was something that was bothering him.

"…sorrow." He suddenly said, causing her to immediately stop again. "There is a great sadness in your playing."

"It is displeasing to you?" she seemed to be calm, but he then saw how tightly her hands were pressed against the strings of the instrument. He picked up her hand into his and turned it so that he could look at her palm. The result was what he expected: the strings left a deep mark.

Later on, when their marriage was one of love, he would kiss the tips of her finger if she ever played for so long as to result in the strings leaving a mark on her hand. In turn, she would kiss him on the mouth. However, this was not happening just yet, as they were only acting due to kindness and pity towards one another right now.

For now, he would only touch the marks briefly.

"Your playing is not displeasing at all." He assured her. "However, I do wish that it would be happy."

"Happy? If…if that is what you wish then I would do so." She vowed. She then began to play the qin again, but unlike before, she was now frowning and it seemed that she was hearing notes instead of music.

"Do not force yourself." Upon saying this, he took her hand into his, clasping it to prevent her from playing despite her pain.

"I wish to do what you desire as I do not want to be sent back to Kutou." She whispered and he could sense fear in her voice. "I do not wish to displease you."

"Why – " he began but then stopped himself due to realising the reason. No doubt Fukokutei did that with his concubine and even main wife, to cast away any that displeased him. He himself was to be blamed as well, as he actually admitted that he had someone else that he wanted to marry.

"I don't think you will, but I am afraid." She admitted. "And I really do not want to go back. If you do not wish me around…I will be willing to live in the countryside or even as a banished empress. Therefore, please do not send me back to Kutou."

"I will never cast you away." He told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

As the emperor, it was expected that he would protect his people. However, he actually wanted to protect someone for the sake of doing so. Not due to duty, but simply because he wanted to.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ First of all, I saw that two people put this story on their favourite list and while I am very grateful that you think my story is good enough for you to do that, please leave me a review if you actually like it enough to be put it as a favourite. __Because having a review is actually much more motivating, as we know exactly what you think._

_In the previous chapter, Yuri actually mentioned that her father is considering giving her to Nakago. The reason behind this is completely political. Given that Nakago is working himself up the social hierarchy, it is natural that the emperor would give him a daughter of his. __The fact that he would give his daughter with the empress is a sign of how prestigious this is. This might still be done even if the person already has a main wife. Very often, the princess would be the concubine and they would end up having a more prestigious position in the house as they are royalty. I am sure that Nakago would just accept it, as this would be a tool that he would use in the future. __Although as Yuri hinted, if you think about what the emperor did to Nakago in the past, it is quite disturbing._

_It seems that in the Fushigi yuugi world, polygamy is generally not done. I think this is partly because it is idealized due to this being a manga for young girls. __In the novel, the fact that the other girls are sent home after Hotohori married Houki is actually quite amazing and very idealistic. For a royalty, him only having six siblings is actually very unusual too, especially given that his father was not a first generation emperor. __The result is that I am taking this into account more. __Therefore, Yuri would find it very hard, if not impossible, to believe that he would not take any concubine._

_Yuri's past is pretty grim but I realise that in a way, she is actually quite lucky. Her father just ignores her and occasionally sneers at her, but that is all. She might easily have been abused by him due to her looking so much like her mother._

_Even though Hotohori is attracted to Miaka due to her__ bright and spirited nature, I do not think that is able to last. I remember watching a drama with a princess like that a long time ago and this following comment was made by one who does not like her in regard to her marriage__: "I am not speaking against the marriage because I dislike her along, but because he might very well be emperor. Do you think that someone like her can actually be the empress?" I feel that Yuri can understand him as she has suffered in a same way as him due to being a royalty._

_Yuri's mother is very much like the original setting in my first story. She is an excellent mother, but a rather lousy person in other aspect. __She has a lot of affairs even though this was something that was very condemning for an empress and it is hinted that she has treated some of the other concubines and servants badly. _

_Finally, Yuri plays the qin. In the old days, qin used to be one of the four arts that should be known by any well educated man. Therefore, it is highly like that Hotohori would have learnt enough as to comment on her playing._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Three_**

_"__You were sleepi__ng quietly beside me  
I confirmed your peaceful rhyth__m and I looked up at the sky  
At the approaching dawn nearby  
~ (Yes! Here is where eternity lies) _

Usually, the marriage of a princess would result in a large number of attendants along with a variety of possessions being dispatched to her new home. The inventories of the princess did arrive, but she did not wish to keep any servants that were from her homeland.

"The only maid I would have wanted is my mother's personal maid, who was executed with my mother." Yuri explained. "I do not trust them. They will be scheming to get a better life."

"Do you think that I would let them harm you?" he asked.

"I know that you won't but it has happened too many times." She said bluntly. "A lot of my father's titled-concubines started their life as maids and servants. Some of them even harmed their originally mistress. Therefore, I do not trust them as they are very scheming. Yes, not all the servants in the palace are like that, but I am not able to tell which is which."

Hotohori thought that this was a bit unfair on his part as she assumed that he might be tricked. However, he had to agree that they would probably try such a thing. In addition, the only reason she could believe in him being different by only having a single empress would only be based on her believing what he said to her.

"If I was a lady-in-waiting or a maid then I would probably do the same." She muttered. "Not only are you the emperor…you are such a beautiful man. No wonder my two sisters acted that way."

By now, Yuri has realised that this was something that never failed to please him. He was pretty vain, but she had to admit that he was justified in regarding himself as beautiful. What surprised her was that he was proud instead of being arrogant about it.

In that aspect she was very different from him. Due to growing up looking so much like her dead mother, this was more dominating then whether she was pretty or not. All that people would see was the princess who looked like the adulterous empress.

It didn't help that she was her mother's favourite child by being the youngest.

However, she was actually noticing her appearance due to him. It was naturally impossible to be as beautiful as him, but she wished to look good when she stood beside him.

No…it was because she did not wish for him to regard her as being ugly. It was silly though, because this would not have an effect on their marriage. After all, he was a kind man who was already doing so much for her.

Yet she still wanted to look pleasant to him.

Like all the women in her father's harem, she was able to paint her face quite well. Their hair, however, was much harder. After all, they would all grow it very long since this was a sign of beauty.

Therefore, she told one of the maids of her wish. The answer, however, was a bit strange.

"I will…I will find the one that is the most skilled at this." it was not what was said, but the way she said it, as she acted as if this was some doom.

However, Yuri was rather occupied. She was sitting in front of her dressing table with her hair loose around her, wondering how to make her look the best that she could aspire to. Should she decorate her hair in the style of Konan completely, or should she maintain some of Kutou's style?

"…Ranhin-teiki." A maid finally appeared and she was no more then a child. This was unusual, but not really rare, so Yuri simply nodded and ordered the other to comb and style her hair.

The comb was one of her possessions from Kutou- made from jade with dragons carved onto it.

Initially, Yuri thought that the young girl was merely nervous at being the one to serve the future empress, as well as being only a child. Therefore, she did not say anything even though the other's hand was shaking.

"I think the hair is combed enough." She interrupted. "Why don't you style it now? Just do what style you think would look best."

Instead of putting the comb onto the table, the young girl's hand was shaking so much that it caused the comb to slip though her fingers. Unfortunately, it then fell onto the floor, shattering to many pieces.

Yuri didn't even have time to react as the young girl was suddenly kneeling in front of her and repetitively bowing. At the same time, she was screaming: "Forgive me!" over and over again.

For one who grew up in an imperial harem, this was not an uncommon sight. However, this was the first time that she was the cause.

The reason had to be the broken comb.

"…I am not upset." How strange that she is now the one whose word wielded such power.

"Forgive me. Forgive me." the young girl continued and this was probably the only sound she could hear.

"I am not mad!" Yuri had to raise her voice, but this actually made matters worse, as the young girl was even more frightened.

"It is alright." She crouched down awkwardly and touched the young girl on the shoulder. The touch made the young girl flinch, but what made the situation sadder was that the maid did not dare to move.

"I am not angry." Yuri said once more. "I am not upset at all. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Chinatsu." The young girl whispered.

"A pretty name." Yuri said in the hope of making the young girl smile. As she tried to make the young girl feel better, she realised that she had lived in a very isolated way. After all, she barely saw those around her since she was at a complete lose at how she should interact with a servant, with how to comfort someone.

To her, they were people who did certain tasks and that were it. It was not as if she did not regard them as being people, but she never sought to think about what they could be like.

But then, they probably saw the royal family of Kutou in the same way.

"Th-thank you, Ranhin-teiki." The young girl whispered. "I really am so sorry."

At the address, Yuri frowned. She never liked her title and she was a bit impatient with her not being able to use a new title yet. Despite not being sure of what the title will be, she was certain that it would be better.

"Tell me, Chinatsu, why were you so frightened?" Yuri said as the young maid began to gather the broken pieces together. "I wish to know."

"It is because you are from Kutou. We heard that the princesses there will punish any maids that did anything wrong in a very cruel way."

This was not completely untrue, because her sisters were like that. They knew that they were their father's favourite and so they could get away with almost anything. No, it was not even just them. Some of the titled concubines would do so too.

Her mother was not that much different. Saved for the ones that she trusted and used, the others were all replaceable.

"No one dared to come in." Chinatsu continued. "So we…drew lots."

"Is that so?" Yuri sighed upon this and without understanding why, Chinatsu felt a sudden guilt. Despite what the rumours were, she was finding it very difficult to believe that this woman who smiled so kindly at her was the same witch that their stories contained.

The other was clearly hurt by her revelation: that no one dared to approach her.

"Ranhin-teiki, I would…I would like to comb and style your hair." She began nervously.

The smile she received made her even more uncertain of the stories that they have been hearing.

* * *

As an emperor, Hotohori's own time was very limited. However, he would make sure that he spent sometime each day with his empress. This was especially important due to the fact that they have yet to sleep together.

She was naturally very grateful that not only did he not just dump her here; he even treated her so kindly.

As always, she welcomed him happily, After all, not only was she dependent on him, he was the only one who desired to see her.

Even if it was an act…she could be happy enough.

In the early days, he would still attend to her in his formal attire with his hair held up. Yet despite being dressed as an emperor, the one that came to her was only a man. A man who intended to be a good husband.

"Are you well?" he asked her and her reply was assurance enough. Even though he knew that a smile could still be a lie, at the very least she was not extremely unhappy as to make that impossible too.

"I have something to give you." at this, he beckoned the servant behind him to place the lacquered box on a table. "This is yours, Yuri. This is the crown of the Empress of Konan."

Since Suzaku was the guardian of the south, it was fitting that the empress would wear such a headdress. She could remember how her mother would were a headdress that was in the shape of a dragon.

In addition to the main body of the headdress, there were numerous smaller combs that she had to insert into her hair.

Beautiful as they were, it also seemed to be very heavy. She wanted to wear them, yet she was rather apprehensive at the same time.

"Our wedding will take place in a few days." Hotohori informed her. "I think you will look very beautiful."

"…may I ask something, Hotohori?" she suddenly said, putting down the reminder of the soon-to-be reality.

"There is no need to be so formal with me- we both have enough people around us doing that." He told her simply.

"Have you decided on my title as the empress yet?"

"Do you wish to have a new title or do you wish to use your old one?"

She smiled bitterly at this as she then traced her title on the table between them.

"The Hin in my title is the same as that of the Hin tribe. It is a title given to me in scorn by my father as he realised how much he loath me."

"Then…tell me what flower you like the best."

"Even though I am named Yuri, my favourite flower is the lotus."

"You are much like the lotus." He said sincerely. "After all, you are not part of the decadence in Kutou's court."

"I am nothing like the flower that can elevate itself above the mud it is born in. I would like to," She said wistfully, "but I know that I am nothing like that."

"Nonetheless I think the flower suit you." he said firmly. "You will be the Empress of the kingdom that worships Suzaku so the first letter of your title would be the phoenix. As for the second, it will be the lotus that you like so much. From now on, you will be Hourengou, my empress."

It was a simple thing, yet she was clearly very happy.

"Yuri, will you play your qin for me?"

There was still sadness in her playing, but it was comfortable at the same time due to her desire of wishing to sooth him.

* * *

The wedding was a bit unusual as it did not involve either party's parent or relatives. The bride was not leaving either because a royal wedding meant that the couple would retire to the bride's chambers instead. Since Yuri was already in her new home, she was really leaving only for the sake of returning.

Yuri's maids were still a bit wary of her, but Chinatsu seemed to have decided that she will be a devoted servant. Due to this, her own twin then come with her and with the other being there, they will less scared of talking to her.

"Horengou looks very beautiful." Chiharu, the other twin said as she began to place the elaborate headdress and the additional decoration into Yuri's hair.

As she expected, the pure silver and gems were very heavy. She was almost grateful at the red cloth being draped as it covered her strained smile.

However, she was of a rather paranoid nature. Therefore, the concealment of her eyes made her rather alarmed and frightened. What if they lead her to somewhere dangerous? What if they would harm her? How could she protect herself?

Her body was very tense and her hands were clenched together. If she had been holding onto her maid's, then the hold would probably be quite painful.

As he watched her come to where he stood, Hotohori actually felt slightly sad. Was marrying him so bad that she had to walk as if she was going to be exiled?

However, her body actually relaxed when she stood in front of him.

When he was younger, he once stood there and prayed that he would marry the priestess of Suzaku. However, he was now staying in front of this statue with a princess of Kutou.

He had heard of the rumours around her and her family and back then, the boy that he was would probably agree with them and even refuse to marry her. If he had to marry her, then he would probably try to avoid being with her as much as he could. However, he felt that it was probably time for him to grow up. Instead of focusing on his fantasies, perhaps it was time for him to face the reality.

Across him, Yuri was naturally dominated by thoughts of marriage too. Ever since her mother died, she had hoped to leave that home which barely deserved being called one. Since she was a woman, a princess, it could only be achieved in one way.

Someone, anyone, used to be her frantic cry.

The first possible marriage was actually with Nakago and he frightened her so much as to make her realise that maybe not everyone would be a good choice. That man's eyes had always been very cruel and angry whenever they happened to rest on her.

She was the reminder of how his tribe was destroyed, as well as being one who was abused by her father. Ranhin- the princess who received her title in the celebration of their destruction.

At that stage, she really was considering being a nun like her sister, even though this was not something that she wanted at all.

She was saved by that beautiful man. That beautiful man who could temporarily make her forget about how ugly the cherry blossoms around them were.

Her hand was in his and unlike before, she was no longer walking so slowly and nervously, because she knew that he would not hurt her.

The ceremonial part was finished. Now, they had to consummate their marriage. As someone who grew up in the imperial harem of Fukokutei, Yuri's knowledge was more then what it was appropriate for a princess to have. Not only did the others talk of sex so freely, there has even been time when she saw the act being done.

The concubines were only meant to be touched by the emperor, but there was only one of him. If the mothers would be like that, then the daughters were less likely to be chaste. Of course, there were probably others like Yuri, but it was rather rare as they were giving up a powerful weapon.

The veil was pulled off, revealing the two of them to one another again. Smiling gently at her, he began to pull out the heavy hair decoration, resulting in her hair falling around her face.

However, that was all that he did. Instead of touching any part of her, he simply sat down beside her.

"I will not force you." he told her.

"I am ready." She said simply. "Or am I so repulsive to you that you cannot bear to do this with me?"

"You are beautiful." Although he naturally omitted how it was a rather strange type of beauty to him. She was pleasant to look at all, but he would usually not have regarded as exceptionally beautiful. Yet at the same time, he thought that she was beautiful.

This was because he was letting what he feel affect his judgement.

"However, I do not think that you truly want this." he said bluntly. "If you wish to, then it is because you believe that you would be sent back to Kutou if you do not do this."

That was hardly the way that he wanted to begin his marriage.

"We are royalties." She said simply, almost dispassionately as she begins to slide her clothes down. "But I swear to you, I am not unhappy."

"Yuri…if you have the guarantee that I will never send you back to Kutou, would you still want this?"

"I would be your wife." She said, but a faint smile did appear. "I desire this because of you alone. If another man was my husband then my answer might have been what you just said."

* * *

Opening his eyes, Hotohori was shocked at seeing another person right beside him. The surprise did not last long, as he soon remembered all that had happened.

The act of physical intimacy was really a reaction of the body, although it was not unpleasant. Yet the most pleasant aspect was when he held her in his arms afterwards, falling asleep feeling the warmth of another. To fall asleep knowing that he was not alone.

The figure beside him was still sleeping. As he gazed at her, he thought that she seemed to look much more content then how she usually appeared. She seemed to be truly free of any worries and past wounds.

He was also strangely disappointed- that it was all due to duty and necessity. This thought that entered his head then made him chuckled mirthlessly.

Was this not more then a little hypocritical of him? After all, his reasons were exactly the same.

He got out of the bed very carefully as he did not wish to wake her up. He then changed to the minimum requirement so that he could get to his destination without any fuss.

To the statue of Suzaku in the palace that he has prayed to many times.

Initially, the position of the guardian of Konan was like the position of his father the emperor to him. It was simply there and he paid respect to it as that was what one did. That was his duty. However, this changed once he learnt of the legend of the priestess.

"Please, let me meet her." He had been saying these words ever since he was a child and he continued after he became an adult.

The priestess would come and save him from his never-ending loneliness. The priestess would stand beside him and give him the understanding that no one else ever did.

The priestess would also be his wife, his empress. The reason was simple. She would be the one that he loved and the one that loved him back, so it was natural for them to wed.

However, another woman was now his wife. A woman he made into his wife in both name and body. A part of him actually wonder whether his reluctance at bedding her was due to the selfish desire of not being able to cast her away in the future if the priestess suddenly came.

As the emperor, he could just divorce or replace his empress, but he felt that this was a sign of tyranny. In addition, it would be very unfair to Yuri.

"…Hotohori, why are you here?"

"Yuri? You should not be up set. It is still early." Not only was she only dressed in a very simple one layered gown, her hair was not even tied, let along styled.

"Can I not say the same of you?" she said softly.

"I wished to pray to Suzaku." He lied as he took her hand. "Let us return to your quarters."

Yuri's presence made him realise how foolish he was being. Instead of spending time with the wife he just wed, he was thinking of a legend that might not even be true.

"Are you happy?" was what she finally said. The journey was very quiet and more then a little awkward.

"I am." And this was the truth. "What of you?"

A nod, that was all.

Silence descended again so he put his arms around her, holding her against him. He did not really understand why, but he suddenly wanted to feel that warmth of her body again.

"I wish to make you happy as you have been so kind to me." She said.

"I desire the same." He assured her.

The moment he said these words, he knew them to be true. Yet at the same time, he was surprised at hearing himself uttering something like that.

The reason was because this was the first time that he was doing such a thing.

As the emperor, he wanted to protect the people and the country, but this was the first time that he had an individual that he wanted to protect.

The words were also alien to him as he had wanted to be protected instead of being the one that was protecting someone. He had longed to be saved by the priestess of Suzaku, he was waiting to be saved. However, he ended up saving someone due to him taking Yuri away from the home that she hated.

No, it did not always have to be one way. Perhaps it might even be necessary for it to be mutual. Instead of being saved from his loneliness, he would try to help someone else.

They would help each other.

His wedding actually made him leave the last of his boyhood behind- the part that had earned for a fantastical saviour.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** One of the issue in this chapter is Kutou's reputation and this would be something that comes out again. The ironic thing is that regardless of how much Yuri hates the palace life, people would associate her with it. Given what happened with Kutou in the game later on, I think we can presume that it is probably subjected to a lot of nasty stories. This was actually mentioned in the previous chapters, when some of Hotohori's advisors were reluctant with him being alone with Yuri._

_Yuri's view in regard to a harem is sort of a traditional view- it get bitchy and the women schemes to get a position for themselves. What she mentioned are all things that had been done in history and I am sure that they would have been done in her father's harem. On her part, she would find it very hard to believe in Hotohori saying he will only have her as his wife, because emperors having concubines is what emperors do, even if they were nice ones. Her decision of sleeping with him is actually for security- at the very least, he will not be able to cast her away so easily. She does like Hotohori and she really is very grateful that he is so kind to her. When she says that she regard herself as lucky by having him as her husband, she is telling the truth. However, at the same time, she does not completely trust him yet. After all, what he promises her is very unusual. What Yuri feels for him is gratitude and affection._

_On Hotohori's part, he is actually not that different. After all, he is still idealistic about the Suzaku no miko. However, because he is a kind man, he will try to be a good husband to his wife, even if it means giving up his old belief of being with the miko. However, given how long and how strong he has held onto this, it is going to take time. Right now, his feelings for Yuri is affection and probably a bit of a relief- that she is not as bad as he thought that she would be like especially when he compares her to her sisters. Instead of having two people in love, they are two people who are prepared to try to create a happy marriage based on affection._

_Yet at the same time, I feel that he is a rather romantic man. Therefore, he would actually feel a bit disappointed that his marriage had such a practical beginning._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Four_**

****_"On__ cold night the two of us talked about our hopes for tomorrow until the dawning morning  
The ordinary days which are taken for granted are where the real treasures sleep."  
~ (I found transparent wings) _

The newly wedded couple ended up settling into a routine, although the early few weeks had not been easy. After all, what was the equilibrium in a political marriage that had the couple trying to build affection into it?

If he was an ordinary man, then it would be natural for them to sleep in one bed in one room. However, he was the emperor who had a separate quarter from her and even though there were no other concubines, no one really expected him to visit her every night.

Unless he was very desperate for an heir.

Yuri certainly thought so too- the daughter of a man who had so many concubines that he could visit a different one for every night of the year and still had ones that he has yet to see. She could understand his kindness, but staying for the night without sleeping with her seemed very strange.

Later on, it would be the obvious action from both of them.

Hotohori actually pondered on this a very long time before he decided on what to do. As a result, his visit was quite late.

"The emperor…the emperor is here!" the guards yelled out, naturally causing a stir in the harem.

"There is no need for such formality." Hotohori had to assure all the servants, as well as his wife. She was in the middle of having her hair brushed and seemed to be at a loss of what to do too.

"I thought that you were not coming." She said simply, when they were alone. "After all, it has been many days."

"I wished to talk to you." he said firmly. "Rather…I wish to sleep here tonight."

"Do you really need to especially come and tell me this?" she asked with a puzzled expression as she stood up to take away the robe that he had draped on.

"I will lie beside you tonight, but that is all." He explained, stopping her by putting his hand over hers. "Unless…unless the idea is repulsive to you."

"The more I talk to you, the more confused I am." She said honestly. "Why do you want this?"

"I do not wish to sleep alone." He said. "I want an ordinary marriage when I would always have my wife in my bed."

"If you want, you can still have someone beside you every night." She pointed out as she simply could not understand how he could be so different from all the others in his position. "I still do not understand why you will only have one wife."

"I wish to have a real marriage where there is…affection." In the very last moment, he managed to correct himself by replacing love with the more realistic and possible word. "Therefore, I only want one wife who I will share everything with."

"You are such a strange man." She said as she crouched down in front of him so that she was gazing up at him. "You can have what so many men desire and dream, yet you only want to have what they would easily have."

"It is because that I have so many wants that I do not have the basic need." Upon this, he leant forward to touch her checks. "Are you not the same?"

She closed her eyes and when she finally speaks; her voice was very soft, barely audible. It was also a voice that was broken and full of sorrow.

"No one would talk to me and I had no one to talk to. There were always attendants around, but it seemed that their purpose was to just clothe and feed me. As time go by, I don't even know what my own voice sounded like. Then I remembered her qin and when I played it…I could hear a sound that shattered this silence. So I kept on playing and that was the only sound that was there. But the nights…I could not do so at nights."

"That is why I wish to just lie beside you." he said as he pulled her up, feeling the warmth of her body against his. "A proof. A tiny and single proof is enough."

* * *

The two of them has already slept together, yet just lying beside each other actually felt quite awkward. It could be because they both felt the silence between them as neither was asleep. Unlike before, they did not just perform the physical acts which could offer them a chance of not speaking. Hotohori found that he could not just put his arm around her as a mere touch caused her body to react.

"I really am not going to do anything." He said. "I will even swear by Suzaku."

"I trust you but it feels strange." She pointed out. "I was taught that man would always sleep with woman at such a situation."

"It cannot be for every single night." He reasoned as he stretched out a hand to clasp hers. Her hand immediately moved, but she then relaxed and let it stay in his hand.

"I always thought that this was something that was only done by the very poor, as they did not have their house divided into quarters. However, I always wonder whether this was what made them happier, as they could have everyone gathering together in the evening." Yuri admitted before she chuckled. "I like this. It feels nice to have you right beside me. However…"

"However?"

It was dark, but he could feel her turning around to face him and he was even certain that her smile was rather apologetic.

"I still find it rather hard to believe that you will only have one wife, that I am the only wife that you would have." She said honestly. "It is not just due to my father, but my brothers had concubines in addition to a wife. I am actually rather amazed at how my father did not have any concubine when he was just the prince, although I am sure that he has other women, and his reason of not having a concubine was because he was constantly fighting."

"Would this not be the same for your brothers?"

"Some of my brothers used to, but it has been a while since Kutou openly launched an attack."

"Yes, it is rather strange." He said before he decided to change the topic. "There is something that I have wished to ask you for a while, what is the worship of Seiryuu in Kutou like?"

The question did not surprise her as she has seen how devout he was. The times he spent praying, as well as the way that he prayed, showed that this was beyond tradition and custom.

In addition, he was also a celestial warrior of Suzaku. That could have been a factor.

"We were told that Seiryuu protects Kutou by making the country and emperors strong." She said simply. "One day, a priestess will come and help us when the country is facing danger. I am sure that it is very similar to the three other kingdoms."

"Do you pray to it?"

"…what do you think?" much to his surprise, her voice became very bitter.

Later on, she would tell him of how she knelt down in front of the statue and begged until her voice was hoarse and her forehead was bleeding. The begging and pleading done for the sake of saving her mother. However, the result was that she was dragged out to witness her own mother's execution.

"They told me that Seiryuu favours the spring… the season where the cherry blossoms grow." She spat out. "If he was there and he watched what happened…"

"The gods are not absolute, Yuri." He interrupted as he wished to prevent her from saying anything sacrilegious, and perhaps it was also because he did not wish to have his own faith wavering. He did not want to doubt because once he started, it might be very hard for him to stop.

Why was the sole wish of having someone beside him not granted when he did all that he could for this kingdom and its people? Was it really selfish to just have that one wish?

"But that is just me being childish." She suddenly said. "As I have said, her actions was a crime that most would have executed her for. Besides, my family is very different from yours. We really just worship to what we are required. Perhaps my father and my brothers would say that Seiryuu has blessed them in the war, but I am certain that they would regard themselves as the one who truly won."

"Most are probably like that. I was the different one." he could still recall the words of reproach his mother gave him for spending too long over the old lore, as well as in front of the statue.

"What is your wish?" she whispered. "The same wish that you prayed for after our wedding night? If I can…can I help you to achieve it?"

"I think it has come true." He suddenly realised. "I wished to stop being lonely."

His wish was granted, just not in the way that he had wanted. However, he was not completely unsatisfied.

"But there was a celestial warrior of Seiryuu in my father's court." Yuri commented. "You must recognise the name Nakago."

It was said the celestial warriors would keep on reincarnating and their powers might not be awaken in every life. Therefore, having a celestial warrior being discovered was not a sign of the god and priestess coming. It was the arrival of the priestess that would prove this.

"I guess you would naturally feel different about it since you are one." Yuri said. The fact that Hotohori was a celestial warrior was something Konan never tried to hide. After all, they did not even give him another name. "But what do you think of Sairou's Buddhism?" (1)

It was strange that the two of them were talking so much in this situation, but both were rather glad of it. Perhaps they both wanted to continue due to fearing that it might never happen again, so he was very happy to take advantage of this sudden change of topic, as it would allow them to talk even more.

"I would like to see the famous temple of Buddha in Sairou." He admitted. "However, it could simply be because I wish to see things that are outside of Konan. After all, the only deity that I seem to believe is Suzaku." (2)

"My sister is in Sairou." She said. "There was a monk from Sairou who was in my father's court when I was small, and he told many things to my sister and I. We were both very small children, but ever since then, Kanjin-aneue has been very religious. A few years after our mother's death, she asked our father to let her go to a nunnery in Sairou." (3)

Her father bore little liking for that daughter too and Yuri suspected that her sister already dressing and behaving like a nun was something that caused him severe irritating. Of course, her father could have just forced Kanjin-teiki to marry someone, but she felt that he was not that cruel yet.

If it was to happen now, she was not so sure of what he might do.

"Sairou is a strange kingdom." He said, breaking the silence. "In addition to their religious belief, their ruling system is rather unusual too. They practise cloistered rule."

He knew much of the other country; yet in a way, he knew nothing about it, as he has never set foot on the other place.

If he was lucky, then he might be able to do it once or twice during his lifetime.

If he was lucky.

No, even to speak of another empire was him being ambitious. He was the ruler of this kingdom and he has seen very little of it. Perhaps to dream of seeing other kingdoms was a fantasy.

When he was younger, he had hoped to one day see more of the kingdom that he would rue, but this dream was over too quick. The closest he had got was the procession in the capital.

It was true that he managed to go to Kutou but what he saw was very limited as they headed straight to the palace.

A bird trapped in a cage, he thought once again. When he was let out of the cage, it was only done so with a leash.

As he tightened his hold on to his wife's hand, he suddenly wondered whether he actually forced her to be in the same cage as him.

* * *

The emperor was constantly busy, but the empress was different. After all, one of her main job was to ensure the running of the imperial harem, which Hotohori has decided against having.

Therefore, she had much free time.

One of the things that she did was to play her qin, while the other was to read. As a princess of Kutou, she was given a fairly good education even though she was not the favoured daughter. However her knowledge of her new kingdom was not as great as she would like.

Hotohori spoke of the country and its histories and legends with such a passion that she found herself drawn to it. Therefore, she ordered her servants to bring her an ample amount of books and scrolls.

Doing this also ended up to her advantage because the servants clearly regarded this as a good thing.

"…I used to read this book many times." Hotohori commented as he picked up a copy of the legend of Suzaku. "Perhaps it is because I am a celestial warrior of Suzaku."

"Reading this confirmed that Seiryuu's stories are not very different." she commented. "The priestess will appear on the brink of destruction and save its kingdom. However, this situation seems to apply to Kutou more then Konan."

It was true that Konan faced threat from the other countries, but overall, it was safe because even Kutou did not seem interested in launching an assault, and the treaties that Hotohori has signed with all the countries seemed to indicate that the others were satisfied.

"Kutou…you have seen what it is like." She said sadly. "I have no doubt that my father's death would only trigger a civil war that will do much. My sisters and brothers would all fight for his throne."

"…to see Seiryuu would be a wonder too…" Hotohori whispered, thinking of the dragon that he has seen illustrated many times.

"But the priestess of Seiryuu will have a very difficult task. After all, how would she save such a kingdom? Will she ask Seiryuu to destroy everything with its thunder?"

"Would you wish for this?"

"I do not wish for Seiryuu to be summoned as I know that my father and my siblings would not wish for it to be saved. They will ask for Seiryuu to grant more destruction."

"But Seiryuu is a god that protects Kutou. Surely it would not grant wishes that would cause its own kingdom to be harmed so." He pointed out before he smiled. "You can be very cynical, Yuri."

"And you are extremely idealistic at times." She replied as she returned that smile. "Well, the only other celestial warrior I have seen is Nakago and I doubt that he would wish to save Kutou. But what strange things we have been talking about."

"They are things that I have wondered for a long time." he said. "Ever since I first heard about the legend, I have kept on thinking about it. I know that it is very foolish for me to wish this due to what it would mean for the kingdom. However, I wished to see the celestial warriors and the priestess so much."

The priestess would be someone who loved him for him alone, while the celestial warriors would be friends and companions to him. With them, he would finally be able to be a person instead of an object.

"Do you not still wish for it?" she asked softly and gently. Once more, she noticed how she was seeing a rather boyish part of him. A child who cling onto that hope for the simple sake of having nothing else."

"I still wish for it." he said without any hesitation. "Because I wish to see the priestess and my comrades."

"Even at the cost of your Konan being like my Kutou?"

"That will never happen." He said firmly before he softened his voice. "But the priestess and Suzaku would grant eternal prosperity to my kingdom. That wish would still be granted."

She placed the scroll down and for a long time, she just stared forward, ignoring his words to her. When she finally did speak, her voice was barely audible.

"…what will you do if your saviour does come, Hotohori?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused and concerned.

"What will you do if your real bride comes, Hotohori? She is your ideal, is she not? You did say that it was another that you wanted to marry, and your idealism in regard to the legend, it all makes sense. Including," at this, her voice was finally bitter. "Why you were in front of Suzaku's statue on the morning after our wedding night."

"I will not cast you away." He said firmly. "That is too cruel."

"It is alright if you change your mind." Was the unexpected answer from her. "As long as you do not send me back to Kutou. You don't need to cast me away. You can just divorce me and let me live somewhere away from the capital."

"And is this what our marriage is to you?" he said sadly, standing up to watch the scenery outside her window as he simply could not bear to look at her. "If you will speak of divorce and separation so easily…"

"I thought you wish to be truthful with me, and for me to do so with you." She said and even though he was not able to see her face, he thought that she was probably sad due to her voice and tone. "I am very fond of you but that is not the same as love. I am pretty sure that this is what you feel for me as well. Therefore, what is wrong with you being the one that you love?"

"Do you so desire for our marriage to end?"

"No, I wish for it to last. However, I do not wish for you to be married to me when you have another that you desire to marry. You are a kind man so I think that you deserve this. To always be with the one that you love." He felt her arms circling her waist and her body leaning against his. "Hotohori, you are always forcing yourself to be the emperor alone and this act has made you very tired. At least with me…you don't need to be."

"Will you not be sad at leaving me?"

"Are you going to rob me of friendship? If that continues, then very little would be changing."

A silence descended, a contrast to the night where they had held one another's hand and just talked of everything and anything that they were thinking of at the moment.

When he spoke, it was this.

"Let go of me."

* * *

Hotohori then ended up wondering around the palace, not quite sure at what he should be doing. After all, he would always go to Yuri's quarters when he retired for the night.

Did what happened count as an argument?

"Your majesty, are you not going to Hourengou's quarter tonight?" one of his senior advisors said, he was someone clearly ranked high enough as to be able to still be at the palace at this time of the night.

"I…I am just taking a slight stroll before I go." He said automatically. He was actually quite surprised at how certain his subconscious was.

"Your majesty, may I say something?" this was not a rhetorical question as the other really did wait for Hotohori to nod before he continued. "It is true that you are young and healthy, with the need of an heir being great. However, we are concerned that you are visiting Hourengou a bit too frequently."

If he was anyone but the emperor, then he would tell the other to mind their own business, since what happened in any couple's bedroom is their own business.

However, the private matters of an emperor were a giant contradiction, because it was a public issue.

"I…I am aware of what I am doing." He finally managed to say. "If I am showing signs of being lost in pleasure then you and the others will inform me and I will heed the advice."

"Please pardon my words, your majesty" the advisor's possible offense was dismissed with a wave of hand, so he decided that he could move onto the next issue. "We are all glad that to see that you and Horengou are pleased with one another. Therefore, perhaps it is time for you to think of having other concubines."

"Why would I do that?" he immediately said. "Am I not now married with a wife that would be able to give me children?"

"But it is the tradition and it is the way that it has always been." It would be hard to work out what was more shocking for the two men: the suggestion or the reaction.

"It is not necessary." Hotohori stated firmly. "Would not my empress be enough? You must remember what problems we had with succession when my father died due to his harem."

"That was due to your father's untimely death and illness." The advisor protested. "Your majesty, having an empress, one wife alone, is not practical."

"Why is that so? Yuri's mother bore eight children and if Yuri even bore half that amount, my succession issue would be free of trouble. I will not have any concubines."

The advisors could only obey. Initially, it seemed that their young emperor simply did not want to marry and a few were actually getting very worried about his sexual orientation. Therefore, they were rather glad at how well he seemed to have taken to being married.

However, his actions were then a bit unusual and they almost wonder if he has been bewitched, since he was visiting her every single night, and their new empress' mother did have such a reputation.

They might be alarmed at his strange action, but there was nothing that they could do just yet.

The truly sad thing was that none of them would ever be able to work out the real reason.

"That is the end of this matter." Hotohori said firmly. Even though he had a robe draped over him with his hair loose, he was still able to retain the dignity that his position required. As time passed, he would need to rely less and less on the props and tools of formal clothing.

He found himself walking back to the direction of his empress- wishing that they did not have this fight.

However, he suddenly paused as he reached the entrance. He could hear the sound of her qin and once again, the music was full of sorrow.

Was there regret too?

* * *

As soon as her husband walked out of her quarters, Yuri found herself taking her qin and began to play it. It was partly because she did not know what else she should do, and partly because she was hoping to seek comfort from it.

Her husband was turning into someone that she did not understand how to behave with, as he was so different from her father and brothers.

Was she upset at what he revealed? Not really, as this was something that was surely impossible in the first place. During that short time they spent together, she realised that he was someone she wished happiness for.

She would be upset at her being away from him, but that was just because she knew that she was lucky in being able to have such a husband.

Yet at the same time, she hoped that the priestess of Suzaku would never come to break this relationship.

"Your majesty." Her maids cried out in surprise outside her private chambers. "We thought that you…that you were not coming back!"

"I merely wanted to take a stroll outside." She heard her husband said and at the next moment, he was there with a small bundle of flowers held out to her. She was so shocked that she did not know what to do at all.

"Will you not take it? Everyone is watching us." He said rather apologetically.

Once she did, it seemed that whatever spell that was there was broken, as the maids being to resume their work instead of openly spying on them.

"…I thought that you were not returning." Yuri finally said, holding the flowers to her chest.

"I do not understand myself." Hotohori admitted. "If the priestess of Suzaku comes, I don't really know what I'd do, but I know that I won't cast you away."

"I rather you divorce me, Hotohori, because I do not want to be your concubine and watch you lavish attention and love onto the one that you picked as your wife."

Her answer clearly startled him, as he just stared at her for a very long time. Then he reached to embrace her, and the embrace was different then usual, as it was so tight that it was both painful and possessive.

"I do not deserve your claim of being a good man." He said. "Because I am very selfish. I do not want to have you away. After all, I finally have someone who is able to understand me. Even if the priestess is here, I will still regard you very highly and I will not wish for you to be gone from me."

"…then I hope that the priestess of Suzaku will never come." She finally said.

"Perhaps that would be for the best." He agreed. "Let my fantasies be the foolish dreams of a young boy."

"If there will be a priestess, I rather think that it would be Seiryuu." She said when he let go of her and began to help her to tidy up the scrolls and books they had left scattered on the table. "I hope your ideal is right, Hotohori, because with my father and Nakago being there, along with my siblings, it would be very hard for the wishes to be something that save Kutou."

His answer referred to the priestess of Genbu, which caused the conversation to be move onto a safer ground.

For now, they will push that issue aside and pretended that they never leant toward the fire and got injured.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

_(1) When I first found out about that he was called Seishuku, I thought that was super sad, as he does not even have another identity. The one chance he had at being a man was even robbed._

_(2) I can't find what the temple is called but it is the famous temple in Sairou, which the fushigi yugi guide mention is really famous. _

_(3) A slight dark take here, but the monk was actually one of her mother's lover, who was discovered and forced to renounce his position later on._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Sairou seems to be the most mysterious kingdom__, because even though we do not really get to see Kutou, we still had a glimpse due to __both Fushigi Yuugi and Genbu Kaiden. I was rereading the manga and at one stage, I saw the mentioning of how Sairou's ruler seemed to be called Houou. __I was then__ reminded of the practice of cloistered rule in Heian time. __This was also due to the fact that Sairou seemed to worship Buddha as well, and they even have temples/monasteries. __As a result, I decided to let Sairou's ruling system be cloistered rule (this would be mentioned later)._

_To those who have read my previous Fushigi Yuugi story, they will know that I do not like Yui at all. __This is actually something that has not changed. I didn't like Yui when I first read the story, and upon rereading it again after all these years, I still hate her. __Therefore, Yui will be portrayed in a very negative way. For me, I feel that she does not deserve to be a priestess, as she only brought harm to everyone. __However, the most annoying part is that she acts as if she is a complete victim and never truly realised what she did._

_The idea of how the emperor's private affairs are also a public affair is something that I learnt in a history lecture about Marie Antoinette, how she ha__d to give birth in public view, and ever since then, the idea of how a royalty's private life is also public just left a really strong impression on me._

_This chapter does work with their relationship quite a bit, although I do feel a sense of irony. In my original fan fiction, the two of them were declaring out how they can not live with one another by this stage, and in this story, the romantic part is Hotohori realising that she is special as he does not really want to divorce her, while Yuri realised that he might be special as she will not be willing to be his concubine if he is going to marry another. _

_I feel that I have to talk about their view a bit more. Hotohori is upset about her saying that the divorce is alright, because it seems that she does not really care, if she can just agree to divorce so easily. As for Yuri, this is a clear reminder of how they are not in love yet. If she can, then she rather have him as her husband, but she is not marrying for love, so she can accept being divorced. However, the fact that she does not want to be a concubine is a sign of her affection, as this would not have been something that bothered her. __She was just happy at being able to get out of her home in Kutou. _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter five_**

_"__Let us be happy, more and more  
Gazing at each other, talking together, embracing one another"  
~ (Let us be happy) _

The letter was handled reverently from one official to the emperor, as it was the direct words of another emperor.

"Both the cloistered emperor and the emperor of Sairou wishes for Konan to sigh a treat with them, a treaty where both sides would send soldiers to the other if they need to." Hotohori began. "Both of them also desire to talk to me."

"This is rather unusual." The officials all agreed unanimously. "However, this would be a most advantageous treaty for us."

Not only did they not have to agree to anything other then a possible promise, they would receive security for that. There was no additional barter or trade involved.

"Perhaps Sairou is worried that you might be working with Kutou due to Horeungou." Another suggested.

"And it is also because I am a celestial warrior of Suzaku." Hotohori said, having reached to the end of the letter. "They both believe that this will strengthen the people's belief."

"Why would such a thing be necessary? After all, Byakko has already been summoned." some one pointed out.

"But that was almost a century ago and people might easily forget. In addition, dealing with Sairou is always dangerous because there have been incidents where the cloistered emperor and the emperor would involve others in their power struggle."

As he watched the advisors debate and argue with each other, Hotohori was reminded of the past again. How he had been in a room surrounded by adults. His mother was behind him, her hand curled around his shoulder, forcing him to sit tall.

She was no longer here, but what had changed apart from that since that day? He was still alone. He had to make decisions about others and have their decision affect him.

Back then, he simply agreed to all that his mother said, as he himself did not know what to do. Then his mother died and he was forced to make these decisions himself. Decisions that would affect so many.

There was a time when his guidelines were not who would benefit, but who would be harmed less.

"I wish to go." He said firmly.

To be able to leave Konan and see the other countries were something that he could only dream of, and that trip to Kutou was already miraculous enough. Perhaps he was being greedy but he was desperate to grab that chance.

"It is only for a few days, is it not so? The head chancellor would be able to deal with any urgent matter." He continued. "I also believe that it would be good for me to talk to the emperor and cloistered emperor."

Not only was this a rare chance, it might even be his only chance. Therefore, he decided that he was going to grab it and he was determined to convince the others that this as a suitable action.

No, the person he had to completely justify his actions to was himself.

"Your majesty, it has been a while since you showed such a zeal." One of his officials suddenly said, and this was immediately agreed by the others. "That is so. Usually, your majesty would just listen to us very calmly."

Almost like a doll.

He thought that Yuri was rather similar to him in that aspect. She would always be very well dressed with her hair decorated and her face painted. Even though she did talk to him more and was glad to see him, she was still very quiet.

That was their role for far too long so they did not know how to change it.

Even when they argued, it was because she was playing that role.

"I will take Yuri with me." he suddenly announced. "After all, even royalties of and outside Sairou would worship and pay respect at that famous temple in Sairou."

He bore a very strong desire of taking her with him and it was not just for her sake, but because he desired to be in her company.

She was surprised when she heard this, but her surprise could also be due to the fact that this was allowed by his advisors.

"Because this is a very rare opportunity." He told her. "After this, it would be a very long time before I leave here again."

She was the same. Usually, the emperor would only take a concubine since the empress was required to look after the imperial harem.

"I do look forward to it." she said and she actually smiled almost girlishly. "It will be like…a normal trip between a newly wedded married couple."

Usually, the newly married couple would travel to the bride's old home after three days. This was them going somewhere together but not only were they not returning to her home, they were actually only going somewhere together three whole months later.

"I am lucky as I get to see Sairou." He said and she thought that he sounded rather excited, almost like a little boy. "I did thought about what it would be like with Hokkan, but I rather go to Sairou, as Hokkan seems too cold."

"How long will we be there?"

"We will only be away for a few days. We will need to talk to the emperor and the cloistered emperor, but we will have some time alone in order to go to the temple."

For a man whose ever step was dictated, the few hours of free time was probably a treasure to him.

"We will be going by ship on one of the canals of Konan." He said and his excitement seemed to be increasing. "I will finally be able to see the famed canals of Konan…Yuri?"

His wife has suddenly embraced him tightly from behind, her face buried into his back.

"Nothing, it is nothing." She whispered, trying very hard to not let her tears fall. "I…I am actually very excited too! I've never been on a ship before and I've never been to Sairou either. What do you think I should wear?"

"Since this is an official visit, it is best that you dress formally with red being the dominate colour." He said practically before his voice softened. "This trip is special, and it is not because I am going, but because we are going together."

"That is so." Now she could face him with a smile, what he deserved. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Despite how excited they both were, it was still necessary for them to behave very regally. Therefore, they acted as if this was something that they did very frequently. However, the tight hold of her hand was a good enough indication for him.

"Chinatsu and Chiharu, you two may retire." Yuri said simply as she settled down in the elaborate cabin that was prepared for her and Hotohori. He was still talking to his advisors, but he should be here soon.

As soon as she was alone, she went to the window and gazed at the sea in wonder. She could finally see what she has only heard read for such a long time.

"It is beautiful…" she whispered.

"And I am really glad to see this with you." her husband said as he embraced her from behind. "But let us go and take a walk on the deck."

"Yes, let us do so." She said happily, placing her hand into his. "It was your grandfather that finished the grand canals, is that not so?"

"Yes, but it was started by the family that rules before us." He began. "However, they constructed it for the sake of pleasure, not for trade. At one stage, only the royal family used the partially completed one."

Not much was known about that family, as his family did what many in their position would: remove any doubt of their rule by removing traces of the others apart from the negative stories.

A family of tyrants that had to be overthrew. The fact that they were once heroes that overthrew a tyrant and created a very long peaceful and prosperous reign was completely forgotten and ignored.

If even heroes would be forgotten, it was even more so for villains. Yet at the same time, his family was reaping the benefits. If the others did not start the building of these grand canals, then he'd never be able to claim the prosperity of the trade.

"I know that Sairou practise cloistered rule, but I do not fully understand it." Yuri said, interrupting his thoughts. "I know that there is an emperor and the cloistered emperor is the father of the emperor that is meant to have retired, yet still carry such a power. What is the advantage of this system that caused it to last so long?"

"Technically the retirement is a retirement from public eyes, from the ceremonies. By not having to perform any ceremonies, the cloistered emperor can have more time to concentrate on ruling, and his early years as the emperor would have given him many experience." He explained. "The down side is that there have been cases of the two parties fighting as both felt that their decision should be final."

"Whose word will have more dominance though?"

"Both are meant to carry the same weight, but this is rarely the case. There have been times when this caused civil war. As a result, few other countries dare to practise this despite acknowledging the merits of the system."

"It seems that they merely give the crown prince the name of the emperor, and let the emperor be called the cloistered emperor." She reasoned out. "My eldest brothers did much of the ceremonial aspects. They had travelled to other parts of the kingdom and even our colonies."

A privilege that he never had, as he was to become the emperor at only fourteen years old. Despite how happy he was at his current opportunity of being in Sairou, he was fully aware that this might very well be his first and only trip.

However, he was happy because at this very moment, he was here, and he was even with someone that was able to appreciate all this.

"We will be talking to the emperor first and then we would be going to see the cloistered emperor, who stays right beside the famous temple in Sairou." He explained. "Your sister is at that temple, is she not?"

"Yes, but I hardly know her." As I have said, Kanjin-aneue has always been very religious and she was always praying even before our mother died. If I could, then I would like to see her. However, we are not close at all, and I do not think that I would even be able to recognise her."

* * *

The talk between him and the emperor in regard to the treaty was very straightforward. The truth was that this was merely a want in instead of a need. It was true that his presence showed how serious they were in regard to this treaty, but this was not something that was necessary.

However, he was glad at the chance of talking to the other. The emperor whose system of rule was very different from his. This other man was also rather different from the other emperor that he has met.

"In Sairou, we do tend to become emperor at a younger age then the rest." Despite this, the speaker was still well into his forties. "But your age, Saihitei, upon your ascendance, was regarded as young even by us."

"Have there never been cases when the one that came to the throne was very young?" he asked while Yuri was playing the rule of a devout and meek empress by sitting beside him quietly.

"There have been cases where one becomes an emperor or a cloistered emperor at quite a young age, but you must remember, we always separated the role into two, so it is not as demanding."

"And there has never been any incident?" he pressed on, intrigued at the personal description from the speaker.

"Unfortunately, accidents have happened before, but it is something that goes against the teaching of Buddha and this has always helped us." The emperor said. "But I do not think that I need to elaborate on this as Ranhin-teiki, I mean Hourengou, should be an expert in this, is this not so?"

"It is true that my sister is a nun here, but this does not mean that I am well knowledge with the teaching of Buddha." Yuri said nervously, as there was something rather chilling about the way that the other emperor looked at her.

"But one of the monks, a very high ranked one, has spent a very long time in Kutou, beside your mother. Therefore, I am sure that you would have had talked to him too." The emperor said. "After all, the man was in the company of your mother very frequently and we heard that you were the child that was in your mother's company the most."

Yuri could not retort, as this was the truth. During the last few years of her mother's life, which was also the time that she was trying to change the behaviour of her children, her own actions was actually worse then usual due to her anger at her husband.

"Luckily, that man could return to Sairou with his head still on his neck." The emperor continued coldly. "However, he lost everything else."

"Emperor of Sairou, you are speaking to my empress here." Hotohori interrupted, his voice very cold. "Even you need to be careful of what you say."

"Even though it is the truth? You do not need to be a skilled politician to decipher her expression."

"Is it the teaching of your Buddha that a child should bear the crime of her mother?" he said steadily, taking his wife's hand into his.

Much to his surprise, however, the other emperor began to laugh.

"Saihitei and Hourengou, do pardon me." he said sincerely. "However, I was curious at what you two are like. After all, you are one who became the emperor at such a young age, and I am also curious at how you would treat one from a country that has threatened yours."

"As I said, I do not believe that Yuri should be blamed for her mother's actions. Therefore, she is not to be blamed for her father's actions either."

"I am curious about you as well, Hourengou." The other continued. "After all, you are Senyougou's daughter and you do look very much like her. Yet you are also Kanjin's sister."

"Do you know my sister well?" Yuri asked and it was more of a curiosity then excitement. After all, her sister might very well be a stranger to her now.

"At first, I was sceptical of this princess from Kutou. However, her knowledge of the scared texts is very amazing. Therefore, I am curious."

She did not ask him for his verdict and this was a clear indication of her character- she was almost detached. In that aspect, he decided that she was very similar to her sister.

He almost wondered about the horrors that the two young children had saw in Kutou. One turned to religion for protection, but what of the other?

"Even though I have conversed with Kanjin many times, I cannot just summon her to my palace, but she is at the same temple which my father often spend his days in."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted due to the guards announcing the entrance of the empress. As the younger couple watched how the elder couple interacted, they thought that this might very well be their future. To show affection and mutualism, but not passion.

"It is really Hourengou that I wish to talk to." The other empress said as she took Yuri's hand. "Surely I can be pardoned for doing this, because I wish to give her a gift."

"Of course." The emperor of Sairou said before he smiled at Hotohori. "Surely you can accept being briefly apart from her."

Before she knew it, Yuri found herself being lead to the imperial harem of the emperor of Sairou. All of a sudden, she could feel the sense of pressure and force she was so used to experiencing in Kutou. Something that she was currently free of in her marriage.

"Sairou's harem is rather unusual." The other empress explained. "It contains the titled concubine of the cloistered emperors. When an emperor becomes the cloistered emperor, he will actually live in a special place right beside that most prestigious temple in Sairou. He will only take his empress and a few other concubines."

"Is it not rather hard to have to be in charge of such a large group?" Yuri asked curiously, recalling all that had happened in the harem she grew up in.

"Not very, because once the emperor becomes the cloistered emperor, his concubines must all accept this. The difficult part is during the time he first become the cloistered emperor but has not left yet, as the concubines would often fight to be the one that he chose."

"Your majesty, is this the empress of Konan?" one of the numerous concubines said as she curtseyed to the empresses. "Is she not also a princess of Kutou?"

The women surrounded her, almost as if they were examining a new toy. At this, Yuri found herself relating to Hotohori in regard to what he had to endure when he came to Kutou.

"I will talk to her alone." The empress said as she guided Yuri away from the others. After what felt like a very long time to Yuri, they were finally in the empress' private quarters.

To Yuri, the other had an air of dignity that was what an empress ought to have. The other was naturally beautiful, as that was the requirement of being chosen.

What amazed Yuri the most was the kindness she saw from the other.

"My mother was the second main wife of my father and many said that she had bewitched my father and caused her to kill his first wife. This is naturally a rumour that was proven otherwise, but people enjoyed whispering it. When my husband decided to make me into his empress, many actually accused me of doing the same thing. Therefore," the empress said kindly, "I can understand and relate to what such a weight you have to bear."

"But what happened with your mother is only a rumour. With my mother…what they accused is not only real, but merely the tip of the ice."

"My dear child, when you are a royalty in our position, truths do not really matter." The elder empress said bluntly. "You will have a very hard road ahead of you, as your husband will have concubines and they would do whatever they can to harm you, since you are the empress."

Yuri did not bother to correct the other- was it because she agreed, or because she knew that no one would believe her?

"Therefore, I wish to give you a gift. A companion." Upon this, the empress beckoned to one of the maids, who then came out with a very small bundle in her arm.

"This is the newly born puppy of my current faithful companion. In Sairou, we believe that she and her type are blessed by Buddha who has them to cleanse the contamination in the temple."

"But what would I do with a dog?" Yuri asked in bewilderment.

"A companion who would always be on your side, as well as someone that would be there when you are alone. As empresses," the other said very grimly, "We have a very strong need of this."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Initially, the trip to Sairou was only going to last to this chapter, but it ended up stretching into two chapters. __They will be meeting some familiar faces in the next chapter, and I used a lot of creative liberty there. In this chapter, there is the idea of how even though Hotohori did so much for his kingdom and the others, he often does not get to see it. This is akin to what happened in the original story. _

_I saw a really good comment/review about Hotohori. She felt that he is a very romantic and idealistic man, which then made him having to be realistic rather hard. __To make it worse, he has to be the emperor. She felt that if he could have been the crown prince a bit longer, then perhaps he might have been able to enjoy his life a bit more, due to having these extra few years to dream._

_There is a bit of an explanation about cloistered rule, which I find quite interesting. __The bit about the dog is just an idea that suddenly came and I just really like the idea. __The dog she has is a Pekingese, which are said to be the dog owned by Chinese royalty. According to some legends, they are said to be sent to the temples by Buddha in order to cleanse the place, which I did mention in the story. _

_Hotohori mentioned the grand canals and this idea is inspired by Chinese history. __One of the grand canals was built by this tyrant, and at one stage he had a palace on the water, which travelled on the canal, moved by people pulling it along the bank. __Obviously, this is something that caused great pain and suffering, yet the grand canal did benefit many dynasties that came after them. Of course, you can argue that it is how you used it, but I don't think that is completely true. Even if a good emperor did this, there would still be much lose. In a way, it is as if someone did the nasty part for you._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Six_**

_"__Do you call it love? When you can lean on someone  
Do you call him a friend? The partner who eases your wound  
Won't you grieve? For your shattered world  
What do you want to see? Lies, betryal"  
~ (Pride of Ice)_

Kanjin-teiki, the second youngest daughter of the current emperor of Kutou and his late empress was only three years older then the sister that became the empress in another country. However, it was very hard to find the resemblance between the two siblings.

First of all, the other's hair was shorn very short, and she was dressed in the plain robes of a nun with her hands constantly moving her prayer beads. Despite her addressing and talking to them, it seemed that she was mainly focused on her prayers.

Unlike her sister, it seemed that she had found peace.

"We will let you two speak alone." The cloistered emperor said to the sisters.

One nodded, but it seemed either way was alright. Hotohori was fairly sure that the conversation was not going to be very long. He thought that this was rather sad for a pair of sisters who shared the same mother and father and actually grew up together, but he was probably similar. If one of his siblings suddenly turned up, having survived, there would probably not be much conversation.

He was not even sure if he could recognise them.

If Yuri could have a say in what would happen, then she would actually have her husband beside her, as she was sure that he could offer her some strength.

The last time that she saw this sister of hers was just before the other choose to leave for the temple- just a little under a decade.

"Ranhin, come to the temple with me and even if you do not wish to become a nun, you should still come and pray for our mother and father."

Why did she refuse without any hesitation? She might not have realised the full extent of danger that she was in, but she knew that she would soon face many danger. Going to Sairou with her sister would have been a good escape.

Was it what her sister said? She was not able to leave all her material desires behind? She might have been very young, as well as being the unfavoured daughter, but she still had many jewellries and fine clothing.

She had said that she did not want such a life- to just pray and pray. To her, that was akin to a prison, a cage.

"…Kanjin-aneue, are you well?" she began nervously. This was rather reminiscent of her childhood, when she would try to talk to the sister that was the closest to her in age, only to have the other returning to her world of prayer and sacred texts.

"I am well. Much better then our other siblings." Her sister said. "They are still fighting, is this not so? I have heard of Mochin-aniue's death even from here."

"He is dead…executed. In addition, Kouwa-aniue has disappeared. Some say that he died, but we are not sure."

"They continue doing the same thing." Was the dispassionate comment. "And you? They say that you have married and is now the empress of Konan."

"My husband is a very good man." Yuri said immediately. "He is also different from our father by being a very good emperor."

"Perhaps, but these are all just things that happen in this world. It is just factors that would determine what happen in the next life."

"Yes, you have said this before." Yuri acknowledged bitterly. "And my answer is the same as it was all these years ago."

"But if all we do here is to pray to have a better life next time, then what is the purpose of our life here?" she had asked when she first heard of this doctrine in her mother's quarters at Kutou.

"So that we can reach the scared land." That monk had said.

"But what is the point of living if we are just here to try and work out the best way of getting there? Surely we should try to have a happy life too."

"Ranhin-teiki, that is something you have to be very careful of." The other had said. "Even if you can not reach the sacred land in your next life, you must be very careful in each life because what you do here will affect your next life."

That doctrine had not been something that she found easy to understand either. The result was that she was quickly sent somewhere else.

Looking back, however, that was probably not the only reason. Nor was she sure whether that monk was very eager in teaching her, since his reason for being in Kutou soon changed into being in the company of the empress that showered him with such attention.

"Kanjin-aneue, I am not like you." she finally said. "I wish to have a happy life in the life that I am living now."

"That is foolish, Ranhin." Her sister said, yet there was no concern or anger. It was a simple mere resignation at someone who refused to understand the truth.

They were sisters that were finally meeting after so long, but that was all the words that they exchanged. However, neither of them was actually surprised at this, as they had never been close before.

Despite sharing a father and mother, as well as being close enough in age, what ever chances there could be was gone due to one sister's religious belief being so dominating that she ended up having a detachment from the rest of the world. This made things harder for Yuri, but she was to be blamed for simply giving up. She would not even try, as they were both too used to the idea of families fighting one another that she was not willing to risk trying.

For her to trust and approach someone, it would take time.

"I do hope that you will be happy." Yuri said. "After all, you were the only one who was never openly cruel to me, or just completely ignored me."

"I am at peace, Ranhin, there is nothing for you to worry about." Was the matter of fact words. "But you, you are still in the material world trying to gain what is not important."

* * *

Ironically, her husband was to have a much longer talk with a man that he was meeting for the very first time. Once more, he was able to gain a much deeper insight in regard to the religion and ruling of this country.

"The summoning of Byakko might have taken place almost a century ago, but it is something that we still regard as very important." The cloistered emperor said. "After all, we are constantly reminded of this."

Following his gestures, Hotohori saw that the other was pointing towards a particular tower- the decoration making the identity of this tower very obvious.

"The sacred artefact of Byakko, the shinzaho is there, guarded by one of the remaining celestial warriors of Byakko." The cloistered emperor stated. "Many would pray to our guardian there."

"I will do so too." He decided.

"Just as well then," the other said, "He desires to talk to you."

"He?"

"The guardian of the tower. Perhaps it is because you are a celestial warrior of Suzaku, or maybe it is because you are that as well as an emperor. He did not say."

Hotohori was escorted to the tower and even though the cloistered emperor had offered to shut the tower for him, he refused.

"It is true that I am an emperor, but I do not believe that this would apply in front of Byakko."

"As you wish." The cloistered emperor said before he added the following: "You are still young, Saihitei, if you can say this. Or is it because you are a celestial warrior of Suzaku at the same time? Could it even be because this is just who you are?"

The tower was not closed, but due to the guards and Hotohori's clothing, the people automatically parted ways to let him through.

The room was empty of any human but his action would not change even if he had company. Reverently, he knelt down in front of the statue of Byakko and pressed his hands together.

Byakko, even though I am not one under your protection, I still pray that you would heed my prayers and look after my people, Hotohori began, whispering these words inside his mind. Look upon at both Konan and I kindly, as we desire peace, that is all. Please, just grant us this one wish.

His eyes were tightly closed and his hands were pressed against one another very hard.

The footsteps that indicated another's arrival die not cause any reaction, as this was probably a guard or another worshiper. He was determined to finish his prayer. He has spoke as the emperor, and it was now to speak as an ordinary man.

Please, protect and watch over Yuri when I am not able to do so, he concluded, before he stood and faced the other.

The one that just entered was dressed in the clothing of the country, indicating that he was most likely a native, or a long-term resident.

The next thing that entered Hotohori's mind was the need to be careful. Despite this man carrying no weapon, he seemed to be very powerful.

"You must be Saihitei, the emperor of Konan, as well as Hotohori, the celestial warrior of Suzaku." The man said softly. "I am Tatara, a celestial warrior of Byakko, the guardian of this tower."

This man only seemed to be a little bit older then him, but when Hotohori looked at the other more closely, he thought that the other's eyes were very strange. It was a pair of eyes that has seen much, more then what someone his age could ever see. Despite the other physically appearing as a young man, Hotohori could believe him to be the same celestial warrior from almost a century ago.

"To appear as someone so young, is this your ability as a celestial warrior?" he asked.

"A gift from a friend." Tatara said simply. "So that I can guard what is precious to us."

"The shinzaho of Byakko." Hotohori said. "You were able to see your guardian with your own eyes…you managed to save your kingdom…"

"Yes, and he is a being of great wonder." Tatara said, sensing the wonder in the young man's voice. "However, the gods are not absolute. You need to remember that to avoid the mistake my people and my companion, as well as myself, made."

"Mistakes? I thought that Byakko was summoned like Genbu, and managed to save and protect Sairou just as how Hokkan was restored."

"Yes, but not every wish could be granted." Tatara said once again, and he then added the following due to seeing how Hotohori's expression suddenly changed. "It is not wise to rely on the gods so. You are strong enough to protect Konan, you who are the great-grandson of a man who did this."

"My great-grandfather? Did you know him?" now that he thought about it, his family did come to power at a very similar time as the time that Byakko was summoned.

"Not me, but Amefuri, a following celestial warrior of Byakko. He was a dear friend of mine and he is the reason that I wish to talk to you. To see what you are like, as you are the direct descendent of that man."

"Konan's history never mentioned this." Hotohori said. "That a celestial warrior of Byakko has helped us. Could you…would you tell me about what happened?"

"That is fair." Tatara thought that perhaps he was hoping that the young man would do this, so that aspect of his friend's life would not just be forgotten. "Amefuri was the son of a merchant and he spent the majority of his life travelling between Sairou and Konan. As a result, he ended up knowing the family of your great-grandfather. At that time, your great great-grandfather was the official in charge of the border at that particular region.

"Sairou began to face problems and Amefuri discovered his identity as a celestial warrior. He and I became friends and he would speak of his past in Konan- how it was a kingdom in problem as well. Even now, I can still remember what he said about your great-grandfather.

"'Konan is equally bad and many cry for a priestess. However, my friend at Konan only laughed and told me that instead of asking for this, he would solve the problem himself'. After he told me this, Amefuri declared out that not only would he watch a god save one kingdom, he would then help a man to save another kingdom.

"Both his wishes came true. Soon after Byakko was summoned, your great-grandfather began to rebel in Konan and Amefuri went to help him. However…It was a trip that he never returned from. He died helping Konan to be rebuilt."

"Why was such a hero forgotten?" Hotohori examined in disbelieve. "Especially when he was a friend of my great-grandfather, who even became the emperor of Konan."

"If you were the emperor then, what would you have done?" Tatara asked instead.

"I would bury him with the greatest honour and have my kingdom remember and praise him as a hero."

"Despite the fact that he was a celestial warrior of Byakko? A foreigner?"

"Why would that matter?" the young man repeated once more. "My great-grandfather would have had to honour a significant amount of people due to their help in making him the emperor. Why would he have felt threatened at honouring this one person? It could not be because he was a foreigner, as we have never been prejudiced that way. If a celestial warrior of Byakko is willing to help him, then it might even be an indication of him being favoured by the gods."

"To this day, we still have yet to work out the answer of why your great-grandfather acted that way." Tatara admitted before he sighed and when he continued, his words were very sad. "His body was brought back and at the same time, a letter arrived. His final words to us.

"He was about to fight the last battle- the siege into the imperial palace and he said that it might not be a battle that he could return from. Not only was the battle dangerous, he suspect that there were many on his side who wished him ill due to being jealous of his position and relationship with the commander.

"What alarmed him the most was the way his friend behaved. He suspected that his friend felt threatened by him. I admit," Tatara said sadly, "We still do not know what exactly happened and what would have happened. Perhaps Amefuri would have returned with the only loss being a friendship that he once had. Perhaps nothing would have happened instead of him being disposed and assassinated."

"Yet you seem to think so." Hotohori said bluntly.

"Amefuri was a perceptive man. He was able to make extremely accurate judgements. It was just that he tended to ignore his verdicts and go to such dangerous situations. Most of all," Tatara conclude, "The body that was returned, it had wounds that were by weapons of both side."

"…what do you wish for me to do?" this was not said for the purpose of seeking assurance, but answers. "Do you wish for me to investigate what happened all these years ago? Or do you want me to give him the honour that he deserves? Tell me what you wish."

"None of that matters anymore, as it is too long ago. However, what would you do if your great-grandfather had gained your family's throne by betraying his own dear friend?"

"I am not to be blamed for my great-grandfather's crimes." This was the expected reply, but the next bit, however, was a complete surprise. "By sitting on my throne, I have enough sins already."

Betraying one's friend, executing one's brother, it seemed that each generation in his family were not that different.

"You may be a direct descendant of that man, but I can see that you are very different from him. However, there is one trait of his that you should inherit: to not rely on the gods so."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you would pray so desperately in front of another god, your faith in your own god would clearly be much stronger."

"Perhaps. However, let me ask you a question. Who does the emperor turn to if he needs an answer?"

Then the young man was gone, a young man who was forced to grow up very quickly due to his burden.

"…what do you think?" Tatara asked as he walked to one of the inner doors, which was concealed by numerous draperies. "The great-grandson of that man that Amefuri valued so much."

"Did you not already speak for both of us?" unlike him, Subaru appeared as her normal age. Unlike the others, she actually could easily change the time in her body without suffering any consequences. However, she never once did this. Perhaps it was because it was the absence of the one that was alright right beside her when she was at that age. "If he had been the one that became Amefuri's friend, then he would not have died."

"Yes, he does not seem a man that would wish to rule. If Konan had other heirs, then I suspect that he would try to abdicate. It was said that he was only fourteen." Tatara recalled. "That is too young."

"I thought that I would loath and resent that man's descendant, but I realised that it is not like this at all. I actually feel very sorry for him. This man is not one that is suited to be a ruler. You can see it too, can you not? He is too gentle and too kind-hearted, and because of this, he would force himself to do his job and push that side of his down. Even though he would be able to be a good ruler, he would be a very unhappy man. His eyes… I have never seen a man with such eyes apart from you. Since the day that she left…"

"Are you not the same? Amefuri and you…is it really so different from Suzuno and I?"

"Yes, because I have managed to create a future despite his absence, while you still cling and live in the past." Subaru said. "Am I weak by accepting Tokaki's proposal?"

"Of course not." Her friend said gently. "That is what he had hoped for you, what I would hope for Suzuno. Tokaki is a good man, but he is not a man that is able to just love one woman, so perhaps this is for the best."

The gods were not absolute as they could not all get a happy ever after. Despite the god having saved Sairou, there were still many sorrows in their life.

The door was opened once more, as the final member of the celestial warriors of Byakko entered.

"So that was the emperor of Konan and his new empress. She is certainly very cute." Tokaki announced merrily, his cheerful tone was deliberate for the sake of concealing what he just heard, which naturally had a deep effect.

What man wished to be reminded of the fact that he was always only his wife's second choice? Yes, it was true that he was to be blamed for the fact that she never took him seriously until she was alone, but it was still not a pleasant knowledge.

"Please don't tell me that you tried to flirt with an empress in front of her husband." Subaru said dryly, finding the bickering much more pleasant then dwelling in her sorrow.

"Of course I did not! I was actually very good by offering to give them a guided tour of the area. They refused, but I still pointed out a few places that they should go to. One of it being that tower."

This actually made the mood of the room change again. After all, it was yet another reminder of what was not to be.

Tatara declared his love to Suzuno there, while Subaru received her proposal from Amefuri there. Both couple kissed, but both couple were now apart from one another.

* * *

The tower sounded like a silly superstition but Hotohori thought that it would be really nice to go there as if he was a boy that could indulge in such a thing.

Besides, would not an additional blessing be good?

They were not lovers, but they were married and they did both want to be with the other.

"I hope this wish would be granted." Yuri said when she pulled back from the kiss, although he still had his arms around her. "You are the one that I wish to have as my husband."

"And it is the same for me- you will be my only wife. I know," he admitted, "That no one apart from me believes this, but I hope that you at least would."

"I do want to believe it." upon this, she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him, this rare action allowed due to them being alone. "What I really want the most now is to love you and be loved by you."

Unknown to them, they were actually observed by the three celestial warriors of Byakko.

Subaru has the ability of controlling time and this was not always a good thing. Perhaps the negative aspects were a reminder for her to not be too arrogant, but there were times when she would be able to glimpse the length of a time for each person. It was something that happened now and then, but it was never pleasant.

It was not that she could predict the exact time of death, but she was able to have a rough idea of that person's life span. She had actually foreseen that even if her lover returned from his journey to Konan, they would still have very little together.

"I do not know what would happen to him, but there will be much sorrow in his life, as his wife is not destined to live long at all. She only has a few years to live at the very most."_  
_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ As I have mentioned, there has been a lot creative liberty in regard to the celestial warriors of Byakko. They are the ones that still remain a complete mystery, and I don't know if Watase-sensei would ever draw the legend of Byakko. I hope that she would, because she certain did a fantastical job in Genbu Kaiden. What happened to Subary is actually an idea that I had for a very long time, yet it is also an idea that I never once thought that I would actually be able to use. For a very long time, I had the idea that Subaru was actually in love with someone else, but she lost that person during the events of the summoning, and accepted Tokaki's proposal due to the one that she truly love having died, and that is why she could accept his attitude. I actually feel that Tokaki love her even though he knows that she does not love her, and propose to her when the other died, due to still wanting to be with her. I think it is just for me, I don't like the idea of how a guy like Tokaki, who even after he found someone that he really love, would still continue to be like that. That is why I don't really like Sango and Miroku in Inuyasha, as I always feel that the woman can do better and deserve complete loyalty. In my interpretation in this version, Subaru lost the one that she really loves, so I feel that she and Tatara would be very close to one another, as they both share a similar pain. Subaru is definitely someone who I would like to learn more about, as I think her character would be very interesting. Finally, I exercised a lot of creative liberty in regard to her power as well, but since time is her ability, I thought that maybe she could have been the only one to use this ability without being affected, and the reason that she left herself be affected is because she wishes to be like the rest._

_Yuri mentions a bit more of her family, and the brother that disappeared, is actually someone who would be very important._

_The idea of the sacred land is actually a theme in Haruka 2, in Isato's route. At one stage, Isato will tell the PC that everyone in his family tell him that he should become a proper monk instead of just an apprentice, and start praying for the next life, as that is the only way to achieve true happiness. However, he will then tell the PC that if all that they are doing is to prepare themselves for this life, then what is the point of this life? In this story, I used Buddhism as the factor, but I think any other religion could be used to explore this idea too._

_Actually, this idea is a very strong one in Haruka 2, it shows how the people are so obsessed by the idea of saving themselves in the next life that they just focus on it. In a way, they have given up on fighting for this life. In a way, this can be a parallel to how the people in this world rely so much on the gods._


End file.
